Secrets and Consequences
by goddess-imbrium
Summary: Things are heating up for our hero as training begins and Dumbledore repents. This story is now officially AU. Sixth year fic.
1. Rude Awakenings

**Authors note:** This is going to be updated in a few days but I noticed a bunch of spelling mistakes and noticed some holes in the story. I really wish this old computer had a spell checker, but beggars can't be choosers. Hopefully this version is a little better and I can maintain this style throughout. Comments and constructive criticism are appreciated.Enjoy.

**Giants**

Private Drive was completely silent. No disruptions marred the perfectly normal little suburb. Nothing unusual occurring on this lukewarm summer evening. Even the weather behaved in a bleak fashion. Everything had a place and everything was in its place. Everything that is except one young man within the normally manicured and maintained facade of Number Four. This young man was anything but ordinary. He was a wizard. A sad, confused, and guilty wizard. He was Harry Potter. Others in the world saw him as a hero, a liar, a friend, and the most hated occupant of Number Four Private Drive. To himself he was a murderer.

His first night back in this hell hole was proving to be both interesting and infuriating. Boring, plain and completely Dursley. None of the normal yelling and abuse. The one time in his life when he needed familiarity and his relatives go completely polar on him. He wanted screaming and yelling, he needed to be told how useless he was, what a failure he was sure to be. Because he was. He needed to hear it. But Aunt Petunia merely offered him dinner. Uncle Vernon had grunted at him with a purple face and hid behind the evening paper. Dudley merely looked stupidly between his parents before digging into the biggest meal Petunia had cooked for him in a long while. Too much tension had taken its toll on her and she really didn't care about Dudley's diet. The meal was tense and silent. Afterwards Harry had automatically cleared the table. His mind trying to occupy itself with the task at hand. Petunia Dursley had watched him, her long face scrunched up in a deep look of distaste. Vernon had merely gaped at him before heading for the front room and the evening news, wisely choosing silence as the better part of valor.

He had wandered to his room after that, laying awake on the tatty remnants of his blanket. Tears leaked silently from the corner of his eyes leaving a wet trail down his cheek and around the top of his ear before finally falling off onto the thin bed. He stared despondently at the ceiling plaster, the tears blurring his vision, not moving as the summer sun finally set over Private Drive. He didn't know when it happened but he eventually fell into a fitful sleep. His dreams ravaging his mind with guilt as visions of Sirius and the Department of Mysteries fluttered through his sleeping mind.

_He could hear the whisper of the veil. Dark tendrils of sound pulling him toward the frame with its dark siren's call. Around him death eaters circled pointing and laughing. Their white masks stretched into the semblance of manic grins. They twirled gaily in and out of the shadows, blending together until only the white of their masks showed. Sirius bounded into the middle of the circle his wand at the ready. He moved toward Harry smiling his devilish grin, his arms widening in a protective gesture as he spun around in front of Harry, facing the mocking ring of masks. The streak of red light flew from the gibbering ring of evil. Harry watched in slow motion as the spell hit his godfather in the chest, knocking him backwards. Harry put out his hand in horror, already knowing it was too late. Sirius' devilish grin fading into a look of shock as the stunner took effect. He howled in horror as his godfather's body was stolen by the whispering black silk of the veil. "Aww, bitty Potter. Did you wuv him?" The high pitched voice shrieked insane giggles as the masks sped their twirling into a distant blur of white screams. Enraged he rushed at the veil preparing to leap into the void, only to run into a force that felt like solid stone. Screaming his despair, he beat the invisible force, his fists falling with bombastic crashes that resonated throughout the chamber of death. His screams building and echoing and falling back in distorted waves to his ears. Each blow was a loud explosion that grew louder with each unrestrained hit, shaking the room. Bits of plaster fell down into his hair and scrunched tight eyes..._

Plaster? Harry awoke, startled to find bits of his ceiling falling into his eyes. Scrambling, he untangled himself from his blanket and dove toward the loose floorboard in his room, quickly snatching his wand from his hiding place.

"BOY!" Vernon shouted in rage as another explosion rocked the house. "What the blazes are you doing!" Vernon's apoplectic face appeared as Harry's bedroom door was flung open in rage.

Harry ignored him for the moment as he quickly released Hedwig from her cage. "Quick, girl. Get help." He flung her out the window before facing his hyperventilating uncle. "I'm not sure what is going on, I haven't done anything." Harry chewed nervously at his bottom lip as the noise outside grew to include the panicked voices of the neighbors. Not bothering to pay attention to his uncle's gibbering accusations, Harry brushed past him and ran down the stairs taking them two at a time. He raced to the front door and flung it open, preparing to face what was out there.

Harry would have sighed in relief to see his favorite mentor on the front stoop, if it weren't for the stark reality of the situation. He almost gave into his urge to run to Lupin for explanation, but he was stopped by a more paranoid thought. "Identify yourself and prove it." Harry demanded as he brought his wand to bear on the older man, his eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"Moody would be proud." Lupin said. "Remus Lupin, last of the marauders, your greatest fear is fear."

Harry opened his mouth to acknowledge the proof but was interrupted by his bellowing uncle screaming about intruders and freaks as he, Petunia, and Dudley crowded together on the stairwell.

"SILENCE!" A strange voice called out. Its owner moving into the light, past the startled werewolf. "We need everyone out now. I have an emergency portkey here."

Harry studied the newcomer as his uncle went into a new barrage of insults and empty threats. He was astonished to find the commanding voice belonged to a woman. She stood about his height, yet seemed to tower above them all. She had long, loosely flowing, dark burgundy hair, delicate features, and the most intense violet colored eyes he had ever seen. Not that he'd ever seen violet eyes before, yet hers were mesmerizing. She was clothed in muggle clothes that looked like they belonged to a pirate from the 16th century. A black billowing shirt was belted tightly around black leggings that were tucked into knee high boots. She was liberally adorned with weapons. A gleaming sword at her side as well as daggers strapped to her thigh and tucked into her boot tops. A black cape completed the outfit and accented the overall unique ensemble. This assessment took about 20 seconds before the woman lost her patience with his uncle.

"Frankly Dursley, I don't give a damn whether you live or die. Your a dispicable excuse for a human, muggle or not. However, I can't let your deaths be on Harry's conscience. We need to leave and leave NOW." Her eyes flashed in anger as Vernon purpled in rage.

"What's going on out there?" Harry asked as another explosion rocked the house.

"Giants." Lupin said grimly. "Voldemort's trying to break down the wards. This whole area is surrounded. We came through as soon as the alarm sounded, but we had to break through the line. Go get your stuff we leave in exactly two minutes. Take only what you need, hopefully we'll be able to come back for the rest."

Eyes widening, Harry twisted and barreled past his uncle to his room. He ripped up the floorboard grabbing his cloak and scrapbook and ran back downstairs, stuffing his feet into his trainers as he went. "You heard the man!" Harry bellowed at his family. "You have one minute left, move it!"

"If you stay," The woman said calmly to Petunia. "You _will_ die. The wards won't hold up against this."

Petunia nodded dumbly at her before flying back up the stairs where she proceeded to grab her emergency stash of money before running back down to her gaping husband.

"Ready," She wheezed breathlessly. "I would prefer time to get clothes also but..." She gestured helplessly.

"Twenty-five seconds everyone." Remus said as he consulted his pocket watch. "Everyone grab hold of that." He said as the stranger pulled out an old length of twine. Not surprised when Vernon refused to touch it.

Petunia looped piece of twine through her own fingers before forcing Vernon to take a small bit between his own. Harry grasped his small bit and looked up anxiously in Dudley's porky face as Lupin began the count down, putting away his watch and grabbing the left over bit of twine for himself.

"And three... two... one..."

Harry felt the nauseating pull hook him behind the navel, his only consolation being the satisfyingly sickly shade of olive his uncle turned across from him.

**The Grim Old Place**

Harry stumbled as they landed in a blank spot between two buildings, the dewy grass brushing up against the thin material of his pajamas. Orienting himself he watched as his family picked themselves up off the dark ground, grimacing at the wet places on there night clothes and at the general portkey induced nausea. Harry almost smirked at the wave of silence that passed over his relatives as they struggled to orient themselves, but thought the gesture too Draconian.

"Here," Lupin thrust a scrap of paper into Petunia's hand. "Read this to yourselves then think about what it says."

Petunia took the paper and read the message. the headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix is located as number 12 grimmauld place. Sniffing haughtily she passed the paper to her unusually silent husband and concentrated, almost falling back to the soggy ground as the building squeezed itself into existence in the bare spot in front of them.

Tiredly, Harry trudged past his gaping relatives and up the front steps of the foreboding building. With shaking hands he reached for the doorknob, a sob lodged in his throat. He didn't want to be there. He was actually considering going back to the giants. To be in there where he had lived. Where everything about the place screamed his name. Harry didn't know if he could face it. When he felt Lupin place a comforting hand on his shoulder and guide him into opening the door, he almost cried out loud. Instead he squared his shoulders and pushed open the old door and crossed the threshold. Right into Mrs. Weasley's welcoming arms. A hug had never felt so good to him before in his life, even if she was trying to crush the breath out of him.

"Ah, yes." Harry could hear the icy disdain in Mrs. Weasley's voice. "The muggles." Shifting Harry until he was cocooned in one arm she moved aside to allow the Dursley's to enter. "Harry, dear. Why don't you go put your stuff in your room. Ronald is already up there." The icy tone still held, but was tempered with sincerity as she spoke to Harry. "Don't worry about your... family," she spat the word. "We shall get them settled in their own rooms in a few moments."

Harry stumbled numbly up the stairs and away from the confusing Mrs. Weasley. He had never heard her so disgusted before. Upstairs he found a sleeping Ron sprawled fully clothed across his bed, having obviously tried to wait up for his best friend and losing the battle. Harry was amused to watch him snore a name in his sleep that sounded suspiciously like Hermione followed by an impassioned plea against revising. He had just finished putting away his stuff as quietly as he could and was headed for the door when all hell broke loose.

"What do you mean we can't leave!" His uncle's voice shook the rafters. Harry sighed as Ron woke up with a start followed closely by Mrs. Black.

"Harry, your okay!" Ron said happily as the portrait began to screech.

"Blood traitors! Filth! MUGGLES IN MY HOUSE! Oh the shame! Oh..."

Harry tuned out the screaming and concentrated on Ron. "Fancy a chat with Lupin and that strange pale woman?"

Ron looked at Harry blankly before nodding and moving to follow his friend. "You might want to wipe the drool off your cheek first." Harry grinned at his friend. Ron blushed in annoyance as he scrubbed at his face with the hem of his tee.

Downstairs the atmosphere was finally coming under control as Lupin silenced the painting and Mrs. Weasley threatened to stun Vernon. Harry laughed out loud at that one.

"You think thats funny boy?" Vernon snarled. "Come here and let me stun you!"

Mrs. Weasley gasped in shock at that and proceeded to give Vernon a piece of her mind regarding his attitude.

"What's all the hubub bub?" George yawned sleepily behind Harry, his ginger hair sticking out at crazy angles.

"I think they can hear them in Denmark." Fred agreed, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"I think that if our neighbors are wise, they would have gone deaf in self preservation by now." Ginny grinned at Harry from behind the twins, not the least bit disarrayed from sleep.

Ron grumbled at his sisters neat appearance. "Were you up the whole time Gin?"

"Eh," She flapped a hand at her brother. "I was studying. I have OWLs this year. Mum said Harry was in trouble. You didn't think I'd be able to sleep did you?"

Ron flushed in embarrassment at the innuendo. "Yeah well..." He mumbled. "Lets go track down Lupin, if we can get around mum." He perked up as he noticed the furious tones his mother addressed to the cowering man and woman before her. Dudley had long given up and zonked out on the couch, his monstrous snores punctuating Mrs. Weasley's tirade.

The odd quintet moved quietly around the bickering adults and headed toward the kitchen. Inside found Remus Lupin, Arthur Weasley, and that strange pale woman again.

"...Loss was minimal, and the Obliviators have been deployed." Arthur paced in front of the kitchen table. "Had to come here and check up, make sure Harry was safe. Its a mess out there... Ah, Harry! Good to see you my lad!" Arthur smiled at the assemblage of teenagers. "I hate to be rude but there is so much left to do out there."

"Please Mr. Weasley, sir." Harry stopped Arthur before he could escape. "How is everything? Was anyone hurt?"

Arthur looked toward Lupin's slight nod and sighed heavily. "The giants are still there. We've evacuated the neighboring muggles and memory charmed them. There weren't any casualties. Unfortunately, Arabella was injured pretty badly and has been taken to St. Mungo's. It may be awhile before your Aunt and Uncle can return home. It isn't safe as of yet. The aurors are there right now. I'll try to keep everyone updated." He smiled wearily at his children. "When your mother is done with the muggles," He turned to Ron, "tell her I'll be back as soon as possible."

Ron nodded sadly as Arthur left again, leaving the group with Lupin and the woman. Remus sighed and indicated the chairs around the table. They sat and watched Lupin expectantly. "When do I get my clothes?" Harry asked, breaking the odd silence with an off topic question.

Lupin grinned and tousled Harry's hair, not that it made a difference. "I think maybe a shopping trip is in order. It may be awhile before we have access to your house again."

Harry shook his head and grinned. "I'll have to borrow something from one of you guys, he said to Fred and George who were a little closer to his size than the towering Ron."

"Not a problem, mate." Fred said yawning, causing George to yawn.

Harry turned to face the woman accross the table. "Thankyou for coming for us and convincing them to come too. I couldn't deal with another death at the moment."

Violet eyes regarded him before soft pink lips grinned. "Anytime Mr. Potter. I was hoping I would get to meet you. I am just sorry it was under such strange circumstances."

Harry smiled back. She seemed nice. "Call me Harry, please." He smiled wider as she nodded in acquiescence. The table once more fell into silence, and Ron actually dozed off again. Harry smiled at him affectionately before sighing in confusion. The other room was finally quiet and Harry guessed that Mrs. Weasley had shuffled the Dursley's off to a room somewhere. It was getting late. He wondered why Dumbledore hadn't shown up yet. He knew he was probably busy, but it wasn't like him to not check up on him.

"He's still at Private Drive." The woman spoke up. "Fighting giants is hard work, even for trained aurors. Albus' strength was needed." She shrugged then smiled sadly. "And he thinks your still mad at him."

"How did you..." Harry was shocked. "Do you know legilimency?"

"Not quite." She smiled, violet eyes twinkling. "Something similar though."

"Who are you?" He asked in confusion.

"First thing, a small lesson for you, Harry. Introductions, don't always begin with a who or a how do you do. Sometimes an indroduction, or question of identity should begin with a what." Those violet eyes twinkled a little brighter.

"Huh?" Harry asked intelligently.

"You see, that inquiry is much too vague." She laughed. "My name is Illiana Katarina Brianna Grace Dumbledore Tepes." She grimaced slightly. "Thats always such a mouthful!"

"Dumbledore?" Harry stuck on the name. "Are you related to the Headmaster?"

She smiled prettily. "He's my nephew."

"But, your so young, and he's so..." Harry stopped himself from being rude. "Not."

Illiana laughed musically. "There's a very good reason for that. You see," She leaned forward and spoke to Harry alone, making sure the duo of trouble couldn't listen though Ginny leaned in a little more. "I am part vampire." Louder she laughed and maturely stuck her tongue out at the sulking twins. "And if they want to know, you now have the means to blackmail them into behaving." She smiled at Harry. "I think that its been a long day for you." She noted as Harry acquired Fred and George's yawn.

Sleepily he agreed. Rising from the table, he bid goodnight to Lupin and jiggled Ron to rouse him, Ginny merely followed silently as the twins stayed at the table chatting with the lovely Illiana. Once upstairs and within his and Ron's room he barely managed to keep his eyes open as he crawled under the coverlet and snuggled up to a real pillow. Today had been a very odd day.

Very odd indeed. But when was his life ever normal?


	2. Hitting the Fan

**Authors Notes: **Sorry this took so long. I am already started on chapter 3. Enjoy this one and please review. Not much excitement to this chapter. Review responses are at the bottom.

* * *

**News and Sentences**

Grimmauld Place was silent, except for the occasional snore as dawn broke on the horizon. Harry glanced around the dim room, his eyes adjusting blurrily as his heart pounded out a staccato rythym in his chest. The dream he'd awoken form had been worse, and the stark terror it inspired lingered as the images faded from his mind. Beside him in the next bed over, Ron snored heartily in defiance of any kind of night terrors that might approach him. It seemed the rest of the house was all sleeping peacefully. Only Harry was awake. Sighing he slipped out of bed and wandered toward the kitchen desperately seeking a nice cold glass of water.

A dim glow seemed to suffuse the dingy interior of the house with a weak rose ash color. Emerging from the dark gloom of his room into the light seemed to chase the remainder of the fear hovering over him away. A little light always seemed to brighten his soul.

Smiling he walked toward the kitchen, stopping outside the door when he heard two distinct voices conversing within. Knowing it was wrong, but unable to help himself, he leaned forward to listen.

"It's too dangerous Severus." Dumbledore spoke softly yet urgently. "You take too may risks as it is. Tom is not as oblivious as you may think he is."

"So has my position been compromised then?" Snape's low velvet voice seemed to waiver slightly.

"Not as of yet." Dumbledore reassured the potion's master. "From all reports it seems you are still trusted."

"Yet you have place another spy within the fold. And your not going to tell me who." Snape accused. "I thought you trusted me."

"I do, Severus." He sighed. "Obviously this new contact cannot get the information that you can. However, they _can_ tell me whether or not Tom still trusts you." Dumbledore's voice seemed old and tired. "Your like a son to me and I couldn't bear to lose you too. I've lost so much already."

The room grew silent for a moment. "I understand." Snape said softly. "I shall endeavor to keep myself alive for you." Snape's voice resumed it's normal disdain. "You avoided the question. You won't tell me who this new ally is, will you."

"I'm afraid not." Dumbledore sounded truly regretful. "Plausible deniability, my boy."

"Excuse me?" Snapes frosty tone seemed to chill the house.

"If anything were to happen and Tom caught on..." Dumbledore trailed off uneasily.

"Albus..." Snape's voice dropped in concern. "You shouldn't dwell so. You can't save everyone."

Albus chuckled wearily. "Shouldn't you take your own advice."

"I have a lot to atone for." Snape's voice filled with self loathing. Dumbledore sighed.

Harry felt a flush creep up his neck as the guilt from eavesdropping caught up with him. At this point in time he was extremely angry with both of the men in the next room, yet he couldn't condone his own behavior. Sighing he tapped gently at the door. The room became abruptly quiet.

"Come in Harry." Dumbledore sighed.

Harry walked into the kitchen with trepidation. Seeing Snape first thing in the morning wasn't exactly his idea of fun, but he was really thirsty by then and anxious to speak to Dumbledore. He entered the kitchen slowly and cautiously, not needing to see the repugnant look on Snape's sallow face. "Good morning, Professor." Harry nodded to Dumbledore, not quite ignoring Snape.

"Good morning, Harry." Dumbledore searched Harry's eyes. "Trouble sleeping?"

Harry grimaced slightly. "Just a little sir. Nothing I can't handle."

Snape snorted is disdain. "If that were true, Potter, you'd be in your bed asleep right now. Not butting into business that doesn't concern you."

Harry could feel his skin grow hot with anger. Tightly gritting his teeth he replied as evenly as posible. "I am sure you are correct Proffesor, but I will handle it." He proceeded to fill a tall glass full of water, turning his back on the two men as he regained his composure. "Any news on Private Drive?" He asked the headmaster, turning to face him. "The Dursley's are going to pitch a fit as soon as they wake up."

"I am sure you are correct," Dumbledore sighed. "Unfortunately, the house was pretty much demolished. Even with some of the best men rebuilding it will take at least two weeks to repair."

Harry face contorted into a grimace of horror. "You mean the Dursley's are going to be here, in this house, surrounded by wizards, for two weeks!"

"I am afraid so." The answer was definately not what Harry wanted to hear. "Though surrounded might be a harsh word. The Weasleys will be going home soon. I am sure Molly will check up on you every now and then."

"Can you really be so cruel as to leave me alone, with _them_, in this house?" Harry's jade eyes darkened to emerald as he struggled to hold his emotions under control. "You would do that to me? Do you hate me that much..." He trailed off under his breath.

"Why do you assume it has anything to do with you? Can't you just except the decision of your better without fighting it.?" Snape glared at Harry's back. "No doubt you will be oohed and aahed over by those disgusting relatives of yours when they find out that poor little Potter is homeless. You dare to whine over your accomadations? Are you really so full of yourself that you miss the fact that this is a war and that there are very few safe places."

"Enough! Severus!" Dumbledore's voice commanded instant attention. "I am sure that Harry is quite aware of the situation. That was completely uncalled for and I expect to speak to you about this later."

"Don't bother, Proffessor Dumbledore, sir." Harry's voice shook in rage. "Proffessor Snape is correct of course. He is always correct. I apologise for my arrogance and will endeavor to control my impulsive nature for your sake." The bitter sarcasm rolled off his tongue with stitled formality. He rinsed out his water glass and walked back towards the kitchen door before pausing one last time. "Please have a pleasant stay. I am sure Mrs. Weasley will be up in a short while. I am going to attempt to go back to sleep." He left the room, his breath hitched and holding tightly in his upper chest. He wanted to scream. He wanted to cry. He wanted Sirius back. Instead, he squared his shoulders and headed for his shared room.

Still within the kitchen, Dumbledore regarded the cynical man before him. "He isn't James, Severus. I don't believe you have even an inkling of Harry Potter. For that matter, I don't believe I do. There is more to him that meets the eye, and all you are seeing is the appearance."

"Albus, I..." Snape began an apology, not in the least repentant.

"No, Severus." Dumbledore gazed wearily at the younger man. "Harry is correct. He shouldn't be left alone here. This house is dark with the taint of death." He hesitated as Snape mumbled disgustededly under his breath. "You will check in on him periodically. I want full reports every time you leave here. Make the visits random."

Snape rolled his eyes but acquiessed to his mentor. "As you wish Albus." He sighed in disgust. "Bloody Potter!" he mumbled as he turned to leave.

"Oh, and Severus..." Albus stopped him. "Do try to keep your temper around the muggles, hmmm."

Snape inclined his head in acknowledgement and beat a hasty retreat to the door. Dumbledore turned a twinkling gaze to the departing Snape's back. "You'll forgive me for this someday." Dumbledore muttered before setting to work on the house wards. With Harry, Severus, and the Dursley's here, the house was going to need some major reinforcements.

**Nudity, Muggles, and a Bloody Nose**

Harry felt as though he had just fallen asleep when the air raid siren went off, startling him into wide awakeness. Well actually it was just Petunia. Close enough for comparison though. Harry was not looking forward to the next couple of weeks. In the next bed over, Ron still snored obliviously. Harry just rolled his eyes at his friend and readied himself to meet the day. He was halfway through his shower when he realized he didn't have any clothes. Mortified, he wrapped his towel around himself tightly and carefully attempted to sneak toward the room that the twins were occupying. He had made it within two doors of their room, but wasn't quite quick enough.

Ginny, hearing the commotion downstairs had bravely attempted to go downstairs to offer her mother emotional support, unfortunately not quite reaching that far. She almost fainted in shock to see the sight that met her eyes as she opened the door from her bedroom. There in the hallway, half naked, was Harry. Poor, sweet, still somewhat damp, Harry. Right accross from her bedroom door. Here she was not even a week into a new relationship with Dean Thomas and she never thought she'd be able to get the thoughts of Harry, naked, and wet out of her mind ever again. Gaping, she could merely stare at him in shock as he turned a brilliant shade of burgundy under her gaze.

"Ummm... Morning Gin." Harry stammered. "Sorry, no clothes, need to see Gred and Forge, um, Fred and George. Need clothes... Ummm..." He dashed down the remainder of the hallway and pounded with frenzied need on the twins door, leaving a bug-eyed Ginny behind staring at a scandelously slipping towel.

The twins took there time getting to the door, and merely gave Harry a strange look as he stammered about his lack of clothes and Ginny in the hall. It was the mention of Ginny that spurred the twins into action, roughly pulling Harry into their room. Unoffocial brother or not, giving Ginny an eyefull wasn't a good idea. Fred started laughing as the situation finally hit him, especially the look on Harry's face. George, catching the bug, began laughing too.

"Oi, Harry." Fred laughed fitfully. "You can face death eaters, dementors, and You-Know-Who without a backward glance, but our baby sister terrifies you."

"Very funny!" Harry snapped weakly. "Could I please, please, borrow some clothes. It's getting a little drafty here!"

George chuckled and began digging in a monstrous pile of assorted stuff that trailed dengerously out of the trunk. He pulled out a t-shirt and a pair of patched corduroy pants and handed them to a mystified Harry. "These will probably be a little big for you, but I'm sure Mum can shrink em' up a bit."

Harry smiled and began pulling on the t-shirt, grateful for the coverage it provided. "Why do you have so much stuff here? You only got here last night."

Fred smiled hugely. "We're moving out! We've rented a space in Diagon Alley."

George continued. "It has a nice size flat over the storefront."

"We got the word about you during one of our trips to the Burrow for more stuff." Fred finished.

Harry smiled at their obvious joy. "That's wicked guys. Sorry to interrupt the move."

"Its no bother, really." George said slinging and arm around the now dressed Harry's shoulder. "Your family, ya know."

Harry felt a feeling of warmth spread in his stomach. It was odd to feel so comforted. "I have to go see what all the screeching was about earlier. Need to get over my fear of confrontation you know."

The twins laughed and waived Harry on his way. He left feeling very light hearted. Downstairs he watched a traumatised Petunia sip tea with an annoyed Molly Weasley. "Good morning." He said to the plump matron happily. "Aunt Petunia." He nodded coldly, and politely.

"Good morning, Harry." Molly beamed. "Did you sleep well dear?"

Harry grimaced. "As well as possible, considering. Did you speak to the headmaster this morning?"

Molly shrugged. "Yes. He delivered the news to your aunt personally. I'm afraid its going to be a little rough for a little while."

"Ahh, yes." Harry thought of the morning's howl of horror. "That does explain things."

Petunia sniffed haughtily. "If you hadn't shown up on the doorstep none of this would have ever happened."

Mrs. Weasley gasped at the cruel words of the thin woman. "Don't you have any tact? This boy is your family!"

"Right..." Petunia said disdainfully. "Anyway, I need someone to take me into London to do some shopping. Vernon and Dudders need some clothing and obviously, we can't just pop home for them." She threw an accusing glare at Harry.

Harry, who had planned on buying new clothes for his family, changed his mind. "When Professor Lupin wakes up I'll ask him about shopping."

"How many times do I have to ask you not to call me professor." Lupin's voice yawned from the doorway. "It makes me feel old. Call me Remus, Harry, please. And I would be happy to take you shopping. I'll just have to arrange for an escort. Give me about an hour."

Harry grinned. "Thanks Prof... Remus."

"Thata boy." Remus chuckled. "Now Molly, if I could persuade you to pour me..."

He was interrupted by loud yelling in the hallway. "Back off, Dursley. Don't make this difficult!" One of the twins' voice could be heard yelling angrily.

"You freak, your the one that made me choke aren't you!" Dudley Dursley screamed back

"I would suggest you stop them before the fight gets out of hand Aunt Petunia." Harry said calmly to her.

"My Dudders can take care of them." Petunia smirked. "Boxing champ at Smeltings you know." She smirked at Mrs. Weasley unable to help bragging about her child.

"Maybe physically." Harry couldn't help but laugh internally. "But the twins are of age. They can use magic."

Petunia's face went white with terror. "Not on my Dudley they won't." She rushed out of the room, followed by an amused Harry.

Inside the livingroom, a full brawl was underway. Dudley was swinging wildly at the agile twins, his ham fists were whistling through the air at an unremarkable rate of speed as the twins ducked and twisted away from his flailings. "Calm down, Dursley!" Fred gasped as he ducked under a right cross. "We don't want to have to hurt you."

"You think you could without using any of your freak powers!" Dudley sniffed in an eeirie imitation of his mother. "I don't think so." He punctuated this statement with a left jab at a twisting George, catching a bit of the boys shirt.

"Boys, stop that this instant!" Mrs. Weasley yelled into the room, unheard. Above them on the stairwell, a cheering Ron and Ginny egged the combatants on.

"Duddikins!" Petunia gasped as Dudley seemed to pitch forward precariously with the weight of one of his swings.

Dudley either ignored them or didn't hear them as he continued to swing like a madman. "Hold still and fight me like men you little pricks!" He roared.

Before that moment the twins had merely been defending themselves. Having not thrown a punch at all. "Gred, I do believe that this must end." Forge said dodging a weighty blow.

"I do concur, Forge." Gred said twisting behind the mountain of man before them. "You think we can manage to take down this troll?"

"Hmmm. I'd say he was more blast-ended-screwt than anything else." Forge said concentrating on Dudley's porky face. "Though that may be an insult to the skrewts."

Dudley roared in anger, knowing that somehow that he'd been insulted. He swung his fists with a frenzy he'd never before used as he attempted to swat the infuriating flies.

"Would you like the pleasure, dear Gred?" Forge said gasping as he dodged another blow, and twisting close to his brother.

"Oh no, please dear fellow. You first." Gred twisted behind his brother. The twins stood one directly behind the other, almost seeming to meld into one person. They bobbed and weaved with synchronized movements.

Dudley lunged at them in slow motion. His fists closed in on open air as the twins moved to opposite sides of him. He roared like a wounded animal when the twins fists connected with his nose. Petunia gasped in dismay and ran to the now floored and bawling Dudley.

"Boys! Involving yourselves in fighting!" Molly gaped. "I am appalled."

"That was wicked!" Ron crowed from the stairs. Ginny nodded enthusiastically in agreement.

Harry merely shook his head in dismay. This wasn't going to be an easy summer. He could feel it in his bones.

* * *

**Authors Notes 2:** I would like to thank the following:

Dave: Yep, happy now...

Meg: Thanks for reviewing, hope you'll keep reading. The Dursleys have always been a particular favorite of mine to pick on... Things will get worse for them.

Porcelain Prayer: Hope this meets your expectations. Thanks for the review.

Freedom isn't Free: Illiana will evolve throughout the story. She will get a lot of time in the fic, but she isn't necessarily a main character, so of course she can't be completely super. I still like her character though, and you'll probably hear a lot about her. Sorry. Awesome review by the way. I like a long thought out review.


	3. Diagon Alley

_**Author's Note: **This is a little shorter than I wanted it to be. However I felt that I procrastinated enough and should get this posted. I apologize for the delay. This is a week later than I wanted it to be. Enjoy, and remember to review please. It means more to me than you can imagine._

_I saw a bird walk down the walk,_

_He did not know I saw,_

_He bit an angel worm in halves,_

_And ate the fellow raw._

_Emily Dickinson_

**Diagon Alley, an Unpleasant Encounter, and Petunia's Surprise .**

Harry had a headache. No, Harry had a splitting migraine. Petunia was screeching at Professor Lupin's choice of honor guard without pausing for breath and had been doing so for the last hour. Poor Lupin couldn't seem to get it through Petunia's head that it was for her own protection. Vernon on the other hand had taken one look at the assembledge of wizards and witch, grunted, and returned to the exile of their private rooms, refusing to become involved with any of them. Petunia, however, didn't have that luxury, as she needed to provide clothing to her family and refused to wear anymore of Molly's hand me downs. Harry of course didn't blame her for that as Mrs. Weasley was a much shorter and wider person than his aunt. It was actually kind of funny to see Petunia struggling not to give into embarassment over the tent like fabric that hung loosely to her knees. A full length dress, that hung to her knees. Harry couldn't help the snort that slipped out though, earning him a furious glare. Still his head throbbed and he could feel the pressure behind his eyes building by the moment. Petunia screeched, Mrs. Black screamed, Lupin cringed. The heads on the wall glared at him, he could hear Sirius singing God Rest Ye Merry Hippogriffs at the top of his lungs over the din. An echo of a memory tearing at his soul.

Finally the inevitable occurred and Harry snapped. "SHUT UP! Shut up, everyone!" Oddly enough everyone did. Harry stared at them incredulously. "You all..." He stuttered, tears burning behind his eyes. "God, just stop. I can't take this right now." He ran to his room fighting back the urge to cry. Inside his room, Ron sat replacing his items in an overnight bag. "Ron..." Harry's voice was thick with emotion. Memories flashed through his mind. Being chased by giant spiders, cringing as rocks and debris fell upon them, and watching as brain like matter attacked his best friend. His best friend whom always seemed to be endangered by him. "My fault..." Harry choked quietly. "Its all my fault. You, Hermione, Sirius." His eyes glazed over. "Sirius..." he whispered. He sat down heavily on his bed, his head falling into shaking hands as he fought against his emotions. "I killed him. I killed him and I almost killed you." His words were interrupted by his heavy breathing.

"Harry?" Ron walked to his best friend's side. "It wasn't your fault. We all made choices. Your our friend and we'll follow you where you go." He sat down beside him. "Your the brother I wish I had."

Harry rolled bleary eyes at his best friend. "Ron you already have five brothers. You hardly need another."

Ron chuckled. "That's it exactly, Harry. I was born into that family. I had no choice over my brothers. You I choose as a brother. That, in my opinion, makes it all the more better."

Harry laughed at Ron's backward logic. "You think you've won for now. Just cuz' you made me laugh doesn't mean anything." He was grim once more. "You all could have died there. And it would have been my fault."

"Mate..." Ron looked uncomfortable. "Don't obsess over it. I'm fine. Hermione is... getting better. It's not your fault. You don't force us to do anything. That's why we're friends."

"Ron..." Harry gazed intently at the cracked and peeling wall paper. "He's gone Ron. He's not coming back."

"No, mate. He's not." Ron sighed. "I'm sorry Harry."

"It's not you fault Ron." Harry smiled weakly at his best friend. _Its mine. _"It's just fate I guess."

"Harry?" Rons worried eyes searched his friend. "You okay now?"

"No, Ron." He couldn't lie. "I'm not okay at all. But I will be."

"You ready to go?" Ron smiled weakly. "Mum's gonna take you as far as The Leaky Cauldron before we split up. You could use a day out anyway. "

"Yeah Ron, I'm ready." _Someday I will be too._

Lupin was relieved to watch Harry come down the stairs with the gangly redhead in tow. He knew Harry was taking it really hard and couldn't think of a thing to do to make it easier on the teen. Lupin himself was grieving for Sirius. What he had said to Harry that night at Private Drive was true. He was the last marauder. He couldn't help but feel a little responsible for the child of his dearest friends, as he was the last one left who truly knew his parents. "Ready to go Harry? We have a lot to do today. I'm sure you'd like to get some new clothes that don't hang on you like those ones do." Lupin grinned at Harry when Petunia sniffed haughtily at the remark.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Harry smiled weakly. "Um... How are we getting there?"

"I'm driving." Lupin's grin widened.

Petunia's eyes widened in dismay. "Can you drive? Do you have a license? Maybe I should drive. I..." She trailed off when everyone in the room looked at her oddly. "What!" She snapped. "I have no desire to die in a car crash."

"Don't worry, Mrs. Dursley. I am a good driver." Lupin smiled wryly. "Now we just have to fit everyone into the minivan."

Surprisingly, they did manage to make a tight squeeze into the vehicle. Harry had been surprised to see the small carport attached to the house when they went to get into the auto. Harry was firmly sandwiched between Ron and Mad-Eye Moody. He was more than a little amused to see his Aunt Petunia between Molly Weasley and Tonks. Shacklebot was sitting next to Lupin in the front seat. The drive was sedate at least, nobody seemed comfortable enough to start a conversation. This may have been because of Petunia's presence or just because of the reason behind the little outing. Either way, Harry was excited. It had been a long time since he'd been able to go into Diagon Alley. Even if he were only going to Gringott's now, it was nice to be able to see the wizarding shopping area. Petunia's face seemed to grow tighter and tighter as the ride progressed. Lupin, on the other hand seemed to be having the time of his life. He had turned on the vehicle's radio and was humming along merrily to the tunes playing. Mad-Eye kept sending suspicious glances at the singing professor, as though he were unsure that Lupin were himself.

The Leaky Cauldron's entrance was just as disreputable as Harry remembered it. The curiously subdued party clambered out of the parked minivan and began heading for the entrance with a very confused and vocal Petunia in tow.

Diagon alley was just how Harry remembered it. The interesting characters that filled the wizarding world were present and in abundance. Harry couldn't help the grin that fell over his face as the street opened before him.

"We have to get going now." Ron said from behind him. "Mum just wanted to make sure that you got here safely. We're going to floo to St. Mungo's now." Ron shifted uncomfortably. "Take care of yourself, Harry."

Harry grinned at Ron. "You bet. See you soon?"

Ron smiled as he turned to leave. "As soon as possible." He walked back into the pub.

Harry watched his retreating figure for a moment before turning towards Remus. "Ready?" He asked. "I need to go to the bank."

Lupin nodded and started toward the large building that dominated the end of the alleyway, aurors, muggle, and boy-who-lived following at a short distance.

The bank seemed busy today. Harry had a hard time finding an available Goblin to take him to his vault. He was glad that Mrs. Weasley still had his key or else he really would have been in a bind. Moody and the others had taken up tactical positions around the banks entrances that Hary would be traveling through. Lupin was trying to calm down Petunia's hysteria that seemed to have erupted when she had seen the short, vicious looking goblins that ran the prestigious bank. Harry was hoping he'd be able to get to the teller's window soon. He hated standing in line. Twenty minutes passed and Harry was finally only about the third person in line it seemed, however; that the line wasn't going to move any further. Their seemed to be a bit of a commotion at the front of the line. Harry wanted to scream in frustration.

"You will have to step aside so that the next customer can be helped." The goblin behind the desk said to the woman standing in front of him. "Your assets are frozen, per court's request. I can not help you."

"This isn't the end of this." The threat was stated in a formal icy tone, almost as if politely asking of the weather. The woman had turned and started pushing her way through the throng of people, politely shoving people to the side in an attempt to get through the crowd excusing her rudeness as she passed. Until she got to Harry.

She wore a light blue satin cloak that swept the floor. The hood pulled up to hide her face from prying eyes. Pale strands of hair peaked out around the edges of the cloaks hood. So pale it was almost white. Like spider silk floating on the breeze. Her hand was extended as though she was going to push right by him, until she looked up and saw whom she was about to touch. Silver eyes widened in shock before narrowing in anger. Her glare was ice and steel. "Mr. Potter. Such a surprise to see you here." Her gaze took in his appearance. "You look quite well" One perfectly formed slender brow raised in derision.

"Mrs. Malfoy. How is your day going." Harry stated as calmly as possible, trying to maintain an impersonal manner.

Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "My day could be better." She sniffed delicately. Her eyes seemed to speak volumes as they flashed in accusation. "After all, my husband is imprisoned, my funds have been frozen, and my son has been cursed. Tell me Mr. Potter, how do you think my day is going?"

Harry seemed to withdraw into himself at that icy gaze, but refused to give in to the pressure she exerted. "I am sorry about the funds. I know how important money is to your family." His reply was calm and even, and managed to imply that he didn't care one way or the other about the suffering of her family. It was a cold reply to a cold woman, and Harry almost regretted sinking down to her level.

The slight narrowing of her eyes was the only indication that his verbal jab had gotten to her. Across the room, Lupin had looked up and noticed who exactly it was that Harry was talking to. With a curt gesture he left Petunia's side and began winding his way through the crowd to Harry's side. Narcissa looked up and noticed the werewolf's change of direction. "It was a pleasure speaking to you, Mr. Potter. I can see why Draco holds you in such high regard."

Harry smiled sadly at the cool blond. "Is this really what you want for your child?" He shook his head in sorrow. "Do you really want him bowing before and kissing the hem of some madman's robe for the rest of his life?"

Narcissa hissed quietly in anger. "You presume too much, Mr. Potter."

"Do I?" Harry whispered below his breath. He turned away from the seething woman as the line finally began to move forward. "It was a pleasure talking to you, Mrs. Malfoy. We should speak more often."

She opened her mouth to say something scathing but was interrupted by the arrival of the werewolf. "Yes, Mr. Potter. I do believe we shall speak again." She turned and moved gracefully through the crowd, powder blue silk flowing about her elegantly.

The rest of the bank visit was rather anticlimactic after that unpleasant encounter. Harry was able to get into his vault and transfer some of his galleons into pounds so that he could purchase some clothing in muggle London. He was almost excited at the prospect of going clothes shopping. He'd never actually bought new clothes in the muggle world before. It was only as they were preparing to leave the bank that Harry thought of one other thing that he wanted to attend to while he was here in Diagon Alley.

"Remus?" Harry stopped the forward progress of the man with that quietly spoken word. "I would like to go to Ollivander's for a moment."

Lupin searched the eyes of his young charge. "Okay." He smiled grimly. So sad that such a young man should have to think about wars and strategy. "Let me inform the others."

By this point Petunia's patience had run very thin. "I don't want to go anywhere else in this abnormal place. I want to leave, finish my errands, and get back to my family. If you hadn't noticed, it is starting to get late in the day."

Harry looked sideways at his aunt. He could see how nervous she was in this place. At the same time though, he couldn't help but notice that she wasn't shocked. He had thought the appearance of all the different wizarding cultures would have had his 'completely normal' aunt in hysterics by now. Harry was deeply confused.

They continued there walk to Ollivander's despite Petunia's protest. The store was just as Harry remembered it. Musty with the ageless scent of dust and old wood. Dingy light filtered through the storefront windows casting eerie shadows around the front room. It was a quiet space, the only sound being the harsh breathing of Petunia behind Harry and Lupin. Tonks stood, abnormally quiet, behind Petunia bringing up the rear. The others had elected to wait outside to secure the perimeter. As they waited for the aged shopkeeper, Harry studied the fearfull look on his aunt's face. She stood straight, and stiff clutching at her thin link bracelet on her wrist almost spasmodically. Her breathing almost whistled in the confined space. Harry's perusal of his aunt was interrupted by the arrival of Mr. Ollivander from the back store room.

"Ah, Mr. Potter. I didn't expect to see you in here so soon." He gazed at Harry over smudged spectacles. "Your wand is in good order, isn't it?"

"Of course, sir." Harry responded. "I was wondering if I might speak to you about a sensitive subject."

"You need a new wand don't you." Ollivander sighed, remembering how difficult matching this particular client had been to begin with. "Its quite illegal for me to sell you a second wand you know."

"I had suspected." Harry admitted ruefully. "However, due to certain extenuating circumstances, I have found that their is something that my current wand jut can't do."

"Priori Incantatum." Ollivander sighed. "Why don't you follow me into the back room and we'll discuss this." He looked up at Lupin and sighed. "Bring your escort with you if you need to." His gaze wandered past Lupin and over Tonks and Aunt Petunia. "Well, there's a surprise." The wizened old man walked past Lupin to the two ladies by the entryway. "I never thought to see you in here again."

Tonks looked at the old man curiously. "What do you mean?"

"Sorry, m'dear. Not you." Mr. Ollivander smiled. "Maple, 7 1/2 inches, unicorn hair. Wasn't it my dear?"

Harry turned to watch Mr. Ollivander progress through the store. At first it didn't register what he was saying to the two ladies. After all, it couldn't be. It was impossible.

"Fancy bit of transfiguration, that." Ollivander nodded towards Petunia's bracelet. "But I recognize one of my wands no matter what shape it takes. Who did that marvelous bit of magic. I must know. It looks as though it is still in good working order, despite the shape."

"My sister." Petunia sighed in defeat. "And yes, it still works. Though I haven't used it in a very long time."

Harry's eyes widened in horror. "Aunt Petunia..." He gulped down the hysteria that bubbled within him at the realization. "Your a witch?"

_**Author's Note 2: **I apologize for the cliff hanger. Next chapter: Shopping, confrontations, and an unusual check up._

_Also, as the story stands now, I can write it either as a regular romance or slash. Both ideas appeal to me and are stuck in my head. Hopefully you can help me out. Let me know your opinion. Even if you don't want to review, let me know if you prefer this to be slash or not. Your opinions do matter and will greatly help me._

_Thankyou to my reviewers: Spezlee, Harm Marie, Charmed Sisters, and fhippogriff. I appreciate your input and hope you'll keep reading._


	4. An Unusual Outing

**Authors Note: **_I truly apologize for the long wait for this chapter. I can happily say that I have managed to acquire the use of a new computer, and chapters will be coming out much faster now. Thank you so much for your patience. This chapter isn't much, but I wanted to get something posted so you didn't think I forgot. Hopefully I will have a much more exciting chapter for you in a couple of days. As always, reviews are appreciated. Thanks everyone._

**An Intriguing Gift**

Harry gaped at his aunt in disgusted wonder. A witch. A manipulative, abusive liar of a witch. He couldn't get his mind to wrap around the idea. Why? Why had she lied to him for so long. Harry wanted to scream in frustration. He wanted to grab her a shake her, demand answers. But now was not the time. For now, Aunt Petunia's secrets would have to remain that way. What Harry needed now, was to see a man about a wand.

Petunia gazed warily at her nephew, unsure of the emotions she saw flickering behind her eyes. Shamed, she turned away, studying the dingy glass of the storefront. Her pulse was beating frantically against the thin skin of her throat. She hoped they didn't see. She didn't want to appear weak in front of them. Of all the places for Harry to visit on this little excursion, she couldn't believe that he would choose this one. The one place in the wizarding world where she might be recognized.

Harry turned away from his flustered aunt and faced the older man. "Can you help me?"

Mr. Ollivander smiled a sad scary little smile. "Just follow me..."

Harry gestured for Lupin to follow him as he made his way behind the older man. Lupin gestured at Harry to go ahead. Harry smiled at the gesture of trust. Not many people seemed to trust him these days.

Ollivander led him into a surprisingly airy back parlor. The room seemed clean and full of sunshine, though there weren't any windows. The old man didn't speak but went straight to an antique looking safe in the furthest corner of the room. Harry followed quietly as if afraid to break the older man's concentration. The old man spun the dial on the old safe and tapped it with his wand mumbling foreign sounding words under his breath. Harry waited with baited breath in anticipation, not knowing what to expect. Finally Ollivander had the door open and he removed a small wooden chest that was so old, Harry was afraid that it would disintigrate into dust if touched too harshly.

"It is the wand that chooses the wizard..." Ollivander spoke, breaking the silence. "However, one can usually ascertain if a wand will at least suit a prospective owner, based on the composition of the wand and by the personality of that wizard. This wand has been passed down from my master, the one who passed his knowledge of wands to me. It was passed to him from his master, and so on and so forth. For almost a thousand years, we have kept this wand safe from those who would seek its power for evil. Most do not know of its existence. It belonged to a great man who did many great deeds." The older gentleman turned toward Harry, the chest nestled lovingly in his arms. "I believe that you also, will do great things, in truth, you already have. I am quite positive that this wand was meant for you. And in the tradition of handing down to ones apprentice, I would like to give this to you. As I said before, I can not sell you a wand. Ministry regulations prohibit the ownership of more than one wand at a time. However, as my apprentice, I am well within my right to pass down a priceless heirloom to you." He grinned an eerie mischievous grin. "You will of course need to learn the fundamentals of wand making from me in order to legally qualify for this, however you can not begin learning until you reach your majority. Having declared you as my apprentice, I can give this to you fully, and upon your 17th birthday I shall begin your training in this noble art." The older man winked. "If this wand responds to you, as I believe it will, I assure you, you will not regret this offer."

Harry smiled at the other man's cunning. "It seems you have thought this through. I want you to know however, that I intend to train as an auror. If I can train during my final year at Hogwarts and still move on to become an auror afterwords, than I would be delighted to be your apprentice."

"Well spoken my lad." Ollivander beamed with approval. "Apprenticeships are rare and desirable in the wizarding world. Becoming a Master in any craft is a long and arduous task, but I believe that you will do well. I want you to accept this gift as intent to study with me, to attain my knowledge and to eventually carry on the craft that I so love. I understand that you have many tasks ahead of you, yet I believe this will be something that you'll come to love as much as I."

Harry nodded at the older man's words a turned his attention the the chest offered to him. Gingerly, he removed it from Ollivander's age gnarled hands and slowly opened the lid. Lying nestled within aged lilac silk was one of the most beautiful and intricate wands he had ever seen. The wood was a deep dark red and tapered to an almost deadly point. The handle was a slim carved griffin, its wings reaching up to frame the long shaft. Tiny emerelds embellished the eyes and brought the wand to life. Carefuly he reached in and grasped the wand, astonished by the way it fit easily into his hand despite the fancy carving. He could feel the power of the wand pulsing inside of him. Like Phoenix Song, it reached deep inside him awakening him to the primal energy that flowed within and around him. he could almost see amgical auras flowing around himself and Ollivander.

"It is as I thought." Ollivander sighed heavily. "The wand has found it's true master."

Harry gazed at the wand in wonder. "Who owned this wand before me?"

"A wizard of great power and courage. I can not at this time tell you of the wand's history. That is something you must discover for yourself. I can tell you that this wand is made out of Amaranth, a very strong wood. Its considered the wood of immortality. You see the lining inside the box? The wood of the wand was once that color. Age darkens the wood to this color. The core is the feather of a Griffin, a powerful and courageous animal. Oddly, the combination of these two elements makes a great wand for powerful spells and for healing. Consider this your first lesson, apprentice. When next we meet, and you come to me to begin your training, you shall tell me of this wands origin." Ollivander removed the chest back to the safe and faced his apprentie once more. "It is getting late, its time to go. I shall look forward to seeing you after your 17th birthday." He began to walk back toward the front room, Harry following closely. "Read up on the subject and start studying. I look forward to our next meeting."

"I can't repay you enough for this gift," Harry spoke earnestly as they rejoined the others within the front room.

"You already have," Ollivander smiled a sad, wistfull smile. He was still smiling sadly as Harry and the others made their way out of the store.

**An Adventure in Mugglewear**

Petunia seemed to wither under the scrutiny of the assemblage of wizards and witch within the minivan. All eyes, except Lupin's seemed to be turned toward her in intense study, as if trying to understand exactly how to classify her breed. How did one give up being a witch? It was a part of one's nature. It was like giving up breathing. None voiced this thought out loud, but she could tell that everyone was thinking it. The car ride was filled with that tense silence. A million questions begging to be asked, yet not a word spoken. Lupin had whispered the juicy bit of gossip to the aurors whom had elected to remain outside during the visit with the wandmaker. Since that little conversation, not one eye had turned away from her. She was beginning to feel a little like a microscopic slideshow. She almost wept for joy when they at last managed to arrive at Marks and Spencer's.

Harry too, couldn't remove his eyes from his aunt, though his thoughts weren't as charitable as the others. He, however, managed to wrench his mind away from the horrifying facts of his Aunt's true nature, and instead concentrated on the shopping trip that fast approached. He couldn't help but feel excited over his firt real shopping trip. When the van finally pulled to a stop and parked, Harry was ready to leap from the vehicle in anticipation.

Laughing, Remus reeled the younger man to a stop. "Slow down there. We have much to do. It does no good if you wear yourself out before you get into the store."

Harry heeded the advice and took a deep calming breath. With a huge grin plastered to his face he walked calmly with Remus to the opening of the department store. He waited patiently as the group arranged two seperate groups. Tonks and Moody followed Petunia while Lupin and Shacklebot kept with Harry. Harry wasn't the only one excited about the outing. Surprisingly, Moody seemed somewhat keyed up by the event. Though Harry supposed it was due to the unpredictable nature of the outing. Harry had almost laughed at the putrid shade of green his Aunt had turned upon hearing the order of the groups. He smiled every time his Aunt shot a wary glance at Moody.

"Alright everyone," Lupin smiled at the nervous group. "We'll meet back in the luncheon area around 2:30. That gives you a little under two hours to complete your needs. If any trouble occurs please signal with a wand to wand vibration charm, and please, try not to draw attention from the muggles.

The two groups nodded and headed in seperate directions, Petunia's group headed toward footwear and Harry's group headed toward the men's clothing department. As they approached the multitude of clothes, Harry's heart sank into his stomach. Embarassed, he quietly tugged on Lupin's sleeve and mumbled a plea under his breath.

Lupin looked at Harry in confusion. "Yes? I didn't quite catch that, could you speak a little louder?"

Harry turned an alarming shade of red. "I said, I've never shopped before and don't know what sizes I am. How do I find out?"

Lupin's smile turned grim as he glanced in the direction Petunia had taken. "Don't worry Harry. We'll set you all up." Uncharitable thoughts concerning Harry's aunt seemed to race through his mind. Imagine not knowing your own size. "We'll need to step into the loo for a moment so I can measure you. I'm going to need my wand."

Harry blushed even more and headed toward a nearby restroom. Once that unpleasantness had been taken care of, Harry had a blast shopping. He was surprised to see how much older and taller he looked in properly fitted clothing. He bought more clothes than he remembered owning his whole life, which wasn't reall saying much... Surprisingly, even Shacklebot got into the shopping mood and had found a very nice leather jacket and pants set that he promised Harry he could charm to be very sturdy and spell repellent. He had mentioned that it would be almost on par with a low grade set of dueling robes by the time he got done with it. He purchased a few pairs of sturdy boots, two new pairs of trainers. By the time 2:30 came, Harry was exhausted and quite ready to collapse. Laden down with packages, he made his way into the snack area and waited for the arrival of Petunia, Tonks and Moody.

When 3:00 rolled around Harry was getting very nervous, Petunia and the others still hadn't arrived. He could tell that Lupin was also a little uneasy. "We need to go look for them..." Harry didn't want to admit it, but he was worried about Petunia. She wasn't much, but she was still family. The group with Harry agreed, and after some sneaky shrinking charms, the search was on.

Finally, and hour later, the search came to an end, when after many inquiries, a security guard led them into the back area of the store where the holding area for shoplifters were. Harry could feel the anger building inside him as he listened to the guards explanation. Apparently, Petunia had been seen pocketing various undergarments and toiletries and had been caught on camera. When she had purchased the rest of the tems and had tried to leave with the stolen items, she was detained by the security guards.

Harry fought the disgust and anger down and walked into the holding area where his aunt was kept. Tonks and Moody sat in the waiting area outside and gestured helplessly at the woman within the room.

"I think Aunt Petunia forgot to take her medication this morning, Harry." Tonks shook her head in dismay. "I was so sure that she was ready for this outing.

Catching on, Harry too, frowned sternly and turned to the security guard. "I am very sorry to have wasted all your time with this. My aunt is a very sick woman and suffers from obsessive compulsiveness. She's been on a wonderful new medication and we've slowly been reintroducing her to society. We were on an outing today and thought she was ready for this. I truly apologize for this. I will gladly pay for whatever she may have attempted to steal."

The security guard looked at Harry doubtfully. "I am sorry, but she must be taken to the police. She will be booked on shoplifting charges."

Tonks looked at Lupin and shook her head sorrowfully. "I am so very sorry Uncle Remus, I should have never taken my eyes off of her."

Remus, looking not at all happy to be pulled into the role, growled in a gruff convincing matter. "Once this gets into the papers, I will never be able to show my face in the ministry again." He sighed wearily. "This is beyond inconvenient. And right before the election too..."

"Ministry? Election?" The guard seemed a little uncomfortable. "I don't think it needs to go that far. No need to concern the ministry..."

"We could always start a backlash campaign..." Shacklebot steped into the role smoothly. "Cite Marks and Spencers..."

"No!" The guard was horrified and confused by the political jargon. "That won't be necessary. Let me speak to the manager. I am sure, that as long as your willing to pay for the merchandise, everything will be fine."

Lupin smiled benignly, "thank you, that would be most appreciated."

After another hour of explanations and purchases, the group was free to leave. Petunia walked from the store, her head down in shame. Behind her, Harry studied the woman he thought he knew. So many questions leaped in his mind. He felt so angry at all the lies and deception. One thing was for certain, petunia had a lot to answer for when he got a moment alone with her. And he wasn't going to let this one go.

Sensing his gaze, Petunia turned and gazed at her nephew as she prepared to climb into the minivan. She could see the anger and curiosity boiling within his eyes. Her sister's eyes. She was shamed, and frightened. Thought the curiosity frightened her the most. She wasn't ready to tell. She had kept so much hidden for so many years, and already she felt exposed.

"Later." Harry's voice was resolute. "We will speak later. And you will answer my questions. Every last one of them. You owe me."

Sighing in resignation Petunia nodded and got into the vehicle. It was going to be a long night.


	5. Answers

_**Author's note: **Well, here I am again hope you enjoy this one, as always, this wonderfull world belongs to J.K. Rowling, I am only borrowing it for a bit._

**Snape Can Say Merry?**

Harry lagged behind the others as they unloaded from the vehicle, feeling vaguely amused as he watched his aunt dart into the house as if the hounds of Hell chased after her. He stopped and looked at the dilapidated old manor house with grim humor. Once again he was stuck in this place, only this time, Sirius wouldn't be there. No one would be there. Just he, the Dursleys and painful memories trapped within this dark mausoleum. He felt vaguely comforted when Remus came back to walk him into the house. It was a caring gesture that Harry wouldn't let go unappreciated. He smiled up at his former professor and headed for the front door. He wondered when it would be easier for him to enter this house.

Inside the atmosphere wasn't any cheerier. There was a definite oppressive feel to the air. The sight of Severus Snape scowling at an unusually cowed Vernon Dursley in the living room really didn't help matters. "About time, Potter," Snape frowned. "I do have other things to do than baby sit to your charming relatives." The sarcasm in Snape's voice was almost palpable.

Harry felt a familiar rage build beneath his skin. "I apologize, sir," Harry restrained himself from snarling. "I wasn't aware that you would receive the unpleasant assignment."

"Nevertheless, I did." Snape's low tones seem to crawl along Harry's skin like insects. "Meanwhile, you and your merry men there were gallivanting around London. I do hope you are quite finished with this idiocy."

Harry wanted to yell and scream at the man but bit back his bitter words. "Quite finished, thank you," was all he said. Harry turned away from the disagreeable man and made his way towards the stairs. "I trust you can see yourself out?" Not waiting for a reply he ran up the stairs and into his room, slamming the door to vent some repressed anger.

Lupin looked around the room in apology before realizing that none of those in the room with him really deserved it. Sighing, he headed toward the room of the angry teenager. He really missed his friends' right then. It wasn't fair. They should have been there for the first day of school, for scraped knees, and the teenage angst. It should have been them with Harry. Not Harry with an old broken werewolf. Lupin shuffled from foot to foot outside of Harry's bedroom door. He wanted to comfort the teen but didn't have the foggiest idea how to go about doing it.

Harry listened to the hesitant steps of his ex-professor outside his bedroom door and sighed unevenly. He really just wanted to be alone at the moment, but couldn't turn him away. "Come in, Professor," Harry cleared a spot off of Ron's bed. Hard to believe that one boy could make such a mess and not even live there.

Lupin walked into the room cautiously, unsure of how to proceed. Teenagers could be dangerous and scary animals at the best of times, let alone when they were upset or angry. He had reason to believe that Harry was a little of both. "Harry…" Lupin lost track of his thoughts. "Are you okay?"

Harry smiled wearily at his mentor. "Yes sir. I will be, anyhow. Things can be a bit too much sometimes, you know? Today was a very full day."

Lupin nodded smiling, glad it wasn't a serious problem. "Too true. It was a very interesting day for you, wasn't it?" He chuckled as he remembered Petunia's face during the interrogation at the mall. "Though some of the moments were downright priceless."

Harry's smile grew wider as he nodded in agreement. "Very much so. I am a little tired, actually. I think I'm gonna unpack my new clothes and maybe take a nap before dinner."

Lupin gazed into Harry's weary eyes. "Of course," he frowned. "It's been a rough couple of days for you. For me as well," he trailed off, speaking more to himself. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Harry nodded his head, "I'll be fine." Harry tried to smile reassuringly but failed. "You wouldn't mind unshrinking some of this for me would you?"

Lupin murmured a spell, unshrinking the packages as he waved his wand over the purchases. "I'll leave you to it then." He turned one lat worried glance at the teen before leaving the room, closing the door behind him.

Harry sighed in relief once he was certain he was alone. He respected Lupin greatly, but didn't need someone hovering over him at the moment. He sat back on the bed, tucking his knees beneath his chin, and thought of his life. This was the darkest point in his life to date. Everyone he cared for seemed to be leaving him; everything around him seemed to be crumbling. Carefully, he removed his new wand from amongst the packages and smiled. It really was quite gorgeous. He could feel its strength running in electric currents up his arm. It was as though it were made for him. He felt strong and powerful, he knew he could do so many great things with it.

So enthralled by the wand was he, that he didn't notice the tears that leaked down his face until they managed to fall with miniscule splashes onto his tightly gripped hand. Harry began to shake in shock as he watched the tears light up with an internal sapphire light. The wand in his hand seemed to pulse with each tear he felt leave his weeping eyes. Within his mind he heard Sirius's barking laugh, almost as if proud of him. Mentally weary, and more than a little confused, Harry drifted off.

_The room was dark, yet seemed oddly illuminated by blue light. Almost cave-like. No light source was evident. The room seemed to carry the scent of rain and tears. It was both a refreshing and cleansing smell. His perusal of the room was interrupted by a melodious soft voice._

"_It's an odd combination; it doesn't really seem to suit you." An enchanting woman with midnight hair laughed at him. "I always saw you as the quicksilver type. Not Griffin feather."_

"_Is that a comment on my temper?" A strange voice seemed to laugh from within him. "I never saw myself as the temperamental type."_

"_No, that is a comment on your personality in general." The brunette became breathtaking as she smiled. "You never seem to be the same person twice you ken."_

"_Tis true." The voice laughingly agreed. "But you always seem to be right, Nimue. Actually, that is the core of my staff. This, however, is not meant for me."_

"_Ah, I should have known." Nimue tilted her head in thought. "Then you too have dreamt of his coming." Her statement seemed to be approving. "There is hope for you yet, Emrys._

_He nodded. "His time is far from now; however, all must be prepared. I do not think I shall be able to guide him to where he must go."_

_The woman smiled gently. "Then I shall." Her smile became provocative. "Come my love. You and I have much to teach each other, and time for us is short."_

_He took hold of the proffered hand and followed her into room of fluid glass._

Harry woke up to a growling stomach and a sore neck; he'd fallen asleep sitting up on the bed, gazing at his new wand. Grimacing, he straightened up his protesting body and put away the wand in its trunk. Sighing in good humor at his growling stomach, he made his way toward the kitchen, and a good snack. As he walked down the hall his mind over went the events of the day. His eyes widened in realization as he realized exactly what Snape had said. _Merry men? So did that mean he was Robin Hood? And on that same train of thought, did that make Snape the Sheriff of Nottingham, or Prince John? Or perhaps, maybe Snape just had his mind wrapped around merry men at the moment. _Harry couldn't help but snicker even louder at that thought. Questioning Snape's sexuality just went a little too far into the realm of too much information. It wasn't everyday he managed to gross himself out.

_**Petunia's Story**_

Harry hadn't realized exactly how long he'd slept until he reached the kitchen. The whole house was completely dark; moonlight shimmered through the dingy glass panes of the kitchen windows. Sighing, he lit a candle and moved toward the icebox, hoping for a cold glass of water. Luck was with him and not only did he get a wonderful, refreshing, and hydrating glass of water, but also found a bowl of stew left out with a nice warming spell on it. It looked like Lupin had stayed long enough to help Petunia with dinner. Smiling, Harry sat with his meal at the worn wooden table and dug in. He was just finishing up the last bit when his Aunt wandered in, looking just a little lost. The sight of his aunt brought all the days events crashing down around his shoulders. Rage bubbled up inside him, eating away at his stomach as he suppressed the urge to strangle the lying bitch that stood uncertainly by the sink. Tamping down the fires of anger, he walked over to the sink and turned on the water for her. "Tell me."

Petunia looked into the fiery eyes of her nephew and shook her head in resignation. "Very well. Let's sit, shall we. I'll put on some tea." Petunia busied herself at the stove as she tried to think of a way to explain. Harry merely sat and waited. Finally, tea pot on the table and tea poured out, Petunia began her story. "It started when I was very young. Before Lily was born, my parents said strange things happened. They'd find me out my pram when I didn't want to be in it when we went to the park. Bottles would appear out of thin air. I think I even set the curtains on fire once," she laughed. "As I grew older and Lily was born, things got worse. Our favorite biscuits would somehow make their way down from the top of the refrigerator, she and I would often find ways of getting into all the good things together, and though I am not sure which one of us it was, one of us even managed to make my father pop home from work one day. One minute he was there, the next… POOF. I feel sorry for my parents. It couldn't have been easy to manage both of us at that early stage. I was a rather awkward child and was made fun of a lot. I didn't like being called names and being different. It was the summer after my eleventh birthday when I got my letter. Lily was around six and we were so close. I was so excited. I was going to go to a mysterious school that would teach me magic. A nice witch came to see me and made things out of thin air. We had tea and biscuits that she just conjured up, I was enthralled. She took us to Diagon Alley. When the bricks parted and revealed a whole other world, I was hooked. It was so magical and interesting. We all went to the wizarding bank. Mum, Da, Lily and I. The goblins made Lily cry. It was kind of funny," she stopped, lost in memories. "The money was strange. But I was a kid, I didn't know much about money anyway. We went to Ollivander's, just like today. I can remember how terrified I was. He was a lot younger then, but just as enigmatic. I tried many wands. None of them seemed to work for me well. Finally one found me that seemed to work reasonably well, though he said it wasn't my true wand. I was a very difficult witch to match, he said. I didn't care though; I had a shiny new wand. I was officially a witch. And for weeks afterwards I was still excited, until one summer afternoon. Lily and I had gone to the store to get an ice cream cone. We were walking home when some older bigger girls came up to us. Lily was so scared when they started pushing me around. She got so scared, in fact, that her magic got a wee bit out of control." Petunia looked guilty. "All the girls were blown back about twenty feet and some kind of shield seemed to form around us. The girls kept charging at us and bouncing off of thin air. They called us freaks and various other names. They vowed they'd find us and get us when we least expected it." Petunia glanced at her shaking hands wrapped around her teacup. "I realized that they were right. We were freaks. We were different than everyone else. It was a dangerous difference that could get us hurt. Human kind instinctively fears that which they don't understand. I understood that then. I told my parents that I didn't want to be a witch, so they told the school I wasn't coming." Petunia smiled bitterly.

"When Lily got her letter, I tried to talk her out of it, but she was always the stubborn one. Every year she would come home a little changed. After a while it was like she wasn't my sister anymore. She was just another freak in the world. I felt I made the right choice." Petunia took a calming sip. "Then she met James. I was already engaged to Vernon at the time. Vernon didn't know anything about Lily and her world. He never even thought that I could be the same. I was grateful for that ignorance. Things changed however. In the months leading up to the weddings, Lily and I met often. She told me of a war that was raging in her world. She told me that they would be coming after all the mud-bloods and muggles first. That when she taught me. She taught me a few defensive spells and a couple of shielding tricks, just in case. I didn't want to be known as a witch though. I had given up that when I had said no to school, so she turned my wand into a bracelet, so that it would always be handy. With a word I can turn it back into my wand to use it. She stayed long enough to watch me marry Vernon, and then she was gone. It was almost a year before I saw her again at her own wedding. It was also that last time. I guess all those wizards and muggles gathered in one place was too much of a temptation for the darker side of their world. They attacked in force. The reception was a blood bath. Many witches and wizards died in the attack, as well as our parents and grandfather. I was appalled and very glad that I had cut all ties with the people. I never wanted to see your mother again. I hated her. It was her fault for going against my advice and joining the wizarding world. Our whole family was gone," Petunia shook in rage as the memories overwhelmed her. I told Lily I never wanted to see her again. And I didn't." Petunia grimaced. "I heard that you were born, not too long after my Duddikins was born. A year later I found you on my doorstep. End of story." She poured another cup of tea and sat quietly.

Harry listened to the tale in amazement, but wasn't satisfied. "Why were you shoplifting today?"

Petunia winced in dismay as she remembered the horrible events of the day. "We're broke." She ground the admission out. "Vernon has been taking a few risks at the races lately. This wasn't a good time for us to lose everything. I didn't exactly plan for a destroyed house in my budget."

"So," Harry was silently fuming. "You let me think that I was nothing, less than the dirt on your shoe for eleven years, and all that time you were the same. You let me think my parents were killed in a car accident. You treated me like a slave all these years, and you have no real explanation." Harry wanted to scream his rage but kept his voice soft and modulated. "You blame me for the crimes of all wizard kind." Harry didn't trust himself to speak anymore. He stalked from the room, leaving an emotionally beaten Petunia to examine her own actions. Meanwhile, he felt the rage still bubbling inside him. It pulsed against his temples demanding to be let loose. Rubbing his head, he tried to block out the feelings of hate inspired within him. He managed to make it into his room before blacking out completely.

Sprawled on the floor and loosing consciousness fast, he felt his eyes widen in horror as a familiar mocking laugh filled his head. Then all was darkness.

_**Author's note 2: **I apologize for another cliff hanger. I'm starting to get to the main part of the story now. I've answered many questions here and posed many more. Lets see how this one carries out shall we? For those that were wondering this story will not have slash. The voters have spoken and I have listened. As always, reviews are appreciated and looked forward to eagerly. Any questions I will happily answer. Till next time..._


	6. Fawkes Talks

**Disclaimer: **_Its not mine. I have no money, please don't sue me._

**Author's note: **_Thank you all for your continued reviews. I get so happy everytime I see another new review posted. I really appreciate all my repeat reviewers, you're the best. I hope you enjoy this nice long chapter. Please review, comments and constructive criticism are appreciated._

**What Dreams May Come**

"_Bella, come forth…" The sibilant tones hid the fury bubbling beneath the surface of his skin, "What have you to report?" Though he knew the answer._

"_My lord…" The twisted woman began fearfully. "They escaped, again. The old fool had safety measures in place."_

"_Not so much a fool then," He mused aloud, "Though the same cannot be said for you. You have failed me once again. However, I shall give you another chance. Preparations are underway for next week. You shall lead them my deadly beauty. You will not fail me in this. I don't think you'll enjoy the consequences."_

"_It will not happen again, master." Bella replied arrogantly. "I will crush them, and leave them begging for death."_

_He felt his lips twitch in amusement. "Correct, it will not happen again. You have tried my patience once too often. I am disappointed in you. Crucio." He spoke the last word without changing his tone, almost as if discussing the weather. Bella sank to the floor gracefully her face contorted in a grimace of pain, her moans almost sensuous in nature. "Severus, my beautiful little snake, come to me."_

"_Yes my lord," Snape's low tones rumbled low with power. He stepped around the writhing Lestrange with barely disguised contempt. "How may I serve you master?"_

"_What have you to report?" The pleasant tone hid the rage barely suppressed. _

"_Master, they have moved the boy and his family to an unexposed location." Snape's face contorted into a genuine look of frustration. "I cannot, however, seem to reveal that location."_

"_Ahh, Fidelus." He remarked, amused. "Not very creative on Dumbledore's part. It is no matter. He shall bow to me in due course. Yet once again you have failed me. That is very disappointing to me. Your information doesn't seem to be very worthwhile as of late. However, I do need your potions expertise; therefore, I will not end your miserable life on this night."_

"_Thank you, master, you are merciful." Snape postulated himself before the threatening man._

"_Mercy is for fools, Severus. Remember that." _

"_Yes, my lord." Snape seemed to shrink into himself in fear, knowing what was to come. Behind him, Bella still twitched bonelessly in the after effects of the cruciatus curse._

"_Crucio." He whispered the word almost lustfully._

_Harry found himself inside Snape feeling that pain, taking it and dimming it. He screamed as the pain washed over his body. He could feel Snape's determination not to give into the excruciating pain. However, anyone under the cruciatus curse couldn't last long without breaking under the pressure that was caused. It slipped into his mind threatening his sanity. He wanted to escape the pain, and at that point Snape and Harry became one. Harry could see into the broken recesses of Snape's mind felt the intense agony the man suffered. He saw the truth and it frightened him._

He awoke screaming, alone in the dark. The memory of the dream washed over him in painful waves. Startled, he kicked the sweat soaked coverlet off his body and scrambled out of bed. He paced back in forth in his room, trying to figure what to do with the information, as his nerves twitched beneath his skin from the painful curse that left lingering effects in his system. Making up his mind, he headed downstairs toward the dining room and the fireplace.

It was Two o'clock in the morning. Harry was a little reluctant to do it, but knew that it was necessary. Steadying himself, he reached into a canister on the top of the mantel and withdrew a handful of powder. Looking into the flames, he took a deep breath and tossed the floo powder into the fire. "Dumbledore's Quarters, Hogwarts."

The sleep crusted face of the old wizard appeared in the flames. He wore a long, tasselled, purple sleeping cap. "Harry," the voice seemed only vaguely surprised. "To what pleasure do I owe this early morning call?"

Harry grimaced and spoke plainly. "You might want to see to your man Snape. It didn't look like he was in that great of a condition when last I saw him."

Dumbledore was now wide awake. "What do you mean, Harry?"

"I just finished a charming little dream, involving torture, plots and Voldemort." Harry sighed and rubbed at his aching scar.

Dumbledore noticed the raw patch of skin and declined to comment disparagingly. "Are you alright? I can get a painkiller from Pomfrey for you if you need it."

"No thank you, sir. I should be fine." Harry smiled wryly. "I believe that Snape shall need your assistance however. I was only able to siphon the curse until I awoke. He will be hurting."

Dumbledore looked at Harry quizzically, "Siphon?"

"Yes," Harry's smile became bitter. "Yet another wonderful gift I have received. It seems that I was taking the brunt of the Cruciatus curse for Snape. He felt enough of it to be in pain, but not the full extent of it." He ran a weary, shaking hand through his hair. "Unfortunately, I awoke before old Tommy boy was done playing."

"I see." Dumbledore tugged at the length of his beard thoughtfully. "Might I talk this over with Snape and Pomfrey, Harry? This could be important."

"On one condition," Harry sighed wearily. "I want to know everything from now on. Starting with the attack that Tommy Boy is planning for next week. It was mentioned in passing tonight during my vision. You owe me that much."

Dumbledore seemed to cringe at the angry undertones to Harry's words. "I agree. I shall meet with you tom- sorry tonight. Funny thing, forgot it was tomorrow."

Harry smiled at the lame joke and bid Dumbledore a good evening. Finally he would learn something. He climbed the stairs and wearily slid into bed, glad that that was done with. It was a concession on his part, yet he felt as if he'd gained a lot. Maybe things would improve. He hoped so. The world would soon need him, and he needed to be prepared.

**Hogwarts**

Dumbledore hurried down the dungeon steps, his slippers whispering along the stone in light airy sighs. The dungeon seemed almost peaceful in the quiet summer months. It was an odd thing, a tranquil dungeon. Only during summertime when the students were home and the ghosts slept, did these dungeons ever feel this way. Dumbledore fully understood why the Slytherin Head of House sought his solitude here. None of the other staff, aside from the caretaker Filch, ever came into the murky depths unless necessary. Alone with his solitude, Snape could attain that peace and tranquillity he so desperately longed for.

He found Severus quite on accident. Half in the shadows, the death eater clutched his mask spasmodically as his prone body lay semiconscious on the floor. Dumbledore reached down and felt the waves of heat radiating from the younger wizards body. Tutting under his breath, Dumbledore wave his hand over him and levitated him gently off the floor.

Pomfrey wasn't happy with being awoken so late at night, yet once she saw her patient her face went white with horror. "Why didn't he come to me directly?" She demanded in anger. "Is he trying to kill himself?" She peeled the mask out of his hand with a look of disgust on her face.

Dumbledore set Severus on a hospital cot before replying to the bustling healer. "Severus is a stubborn man whom abhors asking for assistance. I believe however, that a part of him would feel justified in a death like this. He is a good man who feels much guilt for all the things that have been forced upon him in this life."

Pomfrey worked over the prone figure, clucking spells under her tongue and pouring potions down the throat of the trembling man. Slowly, Severus's body relaxed under the administration of treatment and soon his unconscious mind slipped into a healthy state of R.E.M. sleep. "The danger is passed now, he will need to stay hear where I can keep an eye on him for a couple days though. I will call you when he awakens."

Dumbledore nodded at the frazzled witch and ran a gnarled finger over Snape's much cooler brow. "Sleep well my son. Heal. I fear things shall get worse before they improve. And for that, I am sorry. If only I could ease your suffering, I would." He sighed wearily, and moved away from the bed. "I shall be in my office if he awakens. Please call me immediately." After acknowledging Pomfrey's nod, he left slowly toward his office, his body stooped with age and fatigue.

"Curly Whirly." He smiled at his own cleverness as the passageway opened. Within his office, Fawkes sat awake upon his perch. "Ahh, Fawkes, you're awake." He smiled at the majestic bird and sank into his plush chair. Fawkes twittered softly in agreement before flying over to sit upon the wizened man's shoulder. "I'm getting old, Fawkes. This war is taking its toll on me; I fear I won't last to the end." Fawkes trilled sadly. "I am making more and more mistakes. But I am only human. Young Potter looks up to me as if I were omnipotent. I cannot know everything," he sighed wearily. "He is so very young and so unprepared for this. I have kept him in the dark for too long. I must rectify that mistake and teach him how the world works in these dark times. He is our only hope, and though he is a remarkable young wizard, I fear it isn't enough." He stroked Fawkes plumage as he sighed wearily.

Fawkes trilled sympathetically. _Fear not, old one. The fates are awakening balance._

Dumbledore gazed at Fawkes in amazement. "You have only truly spoken to me when things were at their worst. The last time was before Harry was born. Before that it was before the final battle with Grindelwald. I have missed the sound of your voice, old friend. Yet I must ask this. Is their hope?"

_Emrys has carved the tool, in the hand of balance justice shall be born. Nimue will sing the song of the lake and Britain's saviour will be awoken once more. In fire and ice the hero shall be born anew. He shall call down the heavens and their will be peace. The love of many will become the strength of one, and in death, life will be created. Fawkes trilled as he flew to his perch. Emrys has chosen, his heir shall stand as the world falls. If there is to be lasting peace, peace needs to be wrought within the heir. You are but young, but the soul is eternal, and it remembers. Awaken the soul of the heir to its purpose and give life to hope, for faith is powerful magic._

Dumbledore puzzled over the strange message. "I don't know your meaning as of yet old friend." He smiled. "But I thank you. You have given me hope. Perhaps we shall triumph over this darkness.

Fawkes preened upon his perch and fell asleep, leaving a confused but happy wizard to think over his words.

**Initiation and Intrigue**

Harry awoke tired. He felt as if he hadn't slept at all. Downstairs he could hear his aunt cursing at the archaic stove in the kitchen. Laughing softly, he readied himself to meet the day.

Without the Weasleys the house seemed to become even more oppressive. Harry felt the weight of it settle around his shoulders. Luckily, the house was large enough, that Harry could avoid his relatives for the greater part of the day. He was actually quite proud of his family. They'd only managed to blow up at him a few times throughout the day. Harry believed that once they settled into the routine here, he'd hear about their woes a lot more often.

Dinner came and went and Harry eagerly awaited the arrival of Professor Dumbledore. At around eight that evening, he arrived. As well as most of the order. The Dursleys watched the influx of wizards and witches with visual horror, before seeking refuge in their rooms.

Startled by the impromptu meeting Harry suppressed his anger and headed toward the stairs and his own room. He was startled to find Dumbledore's hand gently restraining him. He looked into the old man's twinkling blue eyes, searching for motives.

"Join us, please." Dumbledore nodded at the rest of the group and stayed back with Harry as the rest of the group headed into the dining room. "I have thought about this long and hard. You need to be informed. The best way that this can be accomplished is to have you join the order. I will not force you to join. This is your own decision to make. You deserve the right to know about the war. You are a very important part."

Harry smiled with respect for the old man. Far from forgiven, yet their relationship was definitely on the mend. "Thank you for offering. I need to know however, if my friends will also be allowed to join?"

Dumbledore paused in thought. "I believe that would probably be wise, after all, I have a feeling that they will also end up involved in a lot of this. We shall ask them after this meeting, provided that we can persuade Molly." His eyes twinkled madly at that thought.

Harry laughed, knowing the tenacious grasp that Mrs. Weasley had on her children. "Understood, sir. I have too much respect for the Weasleys to alienate Mrs. Weasley. I don't like howlers all that much."

Dumbledore laughed and led the way into the room, placing the appropriate spells on the doors as soon as everyone was inside. Across the room Snape glared at Harry with loathing and was the first to vocalize a popular opinion.

"I must protest," Snape growled forcefully. "He is a child and should not be allowed to participate in the planning of a war."

Harry opened his mouth to retort but stopped as Dumbledore laid a hand on his arm.

"Yes Severus." Dumbledore spoke up. "A war. No one in our world will be exempt from this war. Voldemort has taken a personal interest in Harry here. For this fact alone, Harry deserves to be in this room. This war will not be fought by senior wizards alone. It has already reached its hands into the hearts of our children. To end this war we need all the help we can get. That includes the help of a hunted man like Harry, and those close to him. While Voldemort lives, no one is safe. No one is exempt. Those willing to fight on the side of the light shall be acknowledged and if able I will personally invite them. I now officially invite Harry Potter to join the Order of the Phoenix."

Harry calmly stepped forward and gazed deeply into the angry eyes of Severus Snape. "Thank you, Headmaster. I accept."

The meeting began smoothly, if somewhat rapidly. Dumbledore called the meeting to order, and immediately got down to business.

"Misters Weasley, Dumbledore addressed the twins whom sat on either side of Harry, like an honour guard. "What is the situation in Diagon Alley?"

"Security has risen about 300 percent. All businesses with the exception of pubs and rooming houses now have an eight o'clock curfew. Aurors are stationed around all entrances and exits as well as apparition points. Floo's are under regulation by ministry orders and have standing lockdown orders at curfew." The twins spoke seamlessly, one picking up where the other left off. It was the most serious that Harry had ever seen them.

Dumbledore requested reports from the various aurors and ministry officials in the room. Their seemed to be a general increase of security and healthy paranoia everywhere. "Illiana, what have you to report?" Dumbledore inquired.

She came out of the shadows, having been so silent, that Harry hadn't noticed her presence. "The vampires do not wish to take sides at this time. There seemed to be an overwhelming amount of support for our cause, yet tradition dictates uninvolvement. However, though they will not join us at this time, they have given their word not to join Voldemort." She moved back into the shadows and leaned leisurely against the wall.

Snape watched her stealthy movements with his customary sneer on his face. "Thank you for that illuminating report."

Illiana's voice seemed to hiss from the shadows as she replied. "Please. Illuminate as to your report."

Snape seemed to falter for a moment, unused to someone speaking to him like that. "There will be an attack on Hogsmead next week. Bellatrix will be leading a force of dementors into Hogsmead on Wednesday. I don't know what time or exactly what kind of reinforcements or numbers there will be. Bella doesn't trust me with that information." Snape sank back into his chair.

Dumbledore nodded at Both Snape and Illiana and began his recap of the meeting. Aurors were assigned to Hogsmead for the dedicated day, and after various peoples comments on his health, Dumbledore agreed to stay out of the action until absolutely needed.

Despite himself, Harry was impressed with amount of control the Order had. He was actually quite glad to be a part of the Order; he felt that he was finally considered to be a valuable part of the war effort.

As the room emptied, Dumbledore asked that Snape, Illiana and Harry remain. He spoke to Snape about Harry's role in the previous nights activities. Snape's face became grimmer by the moment, until all he could manage was a last scathing look in Harry's direction before he stalked angrily out of the room.

"Well that went well." Harry sighed in exasperation. "Was there anything else you needed my assistance with?"

"Yes, Harry. There is one more thing." Dumbledore's eyes seemed to twinkle a little more. "I need for you to resume your occlumency lessons."

Harry's anger rose inside him before he could stop it. "If you hadn't realised this, sir, Snape and I aren't exactly on pleasant speaking terms."

"Yes Harry, I had realized." Dumbledore smiled benignly. "That is why I have asked my aunt to teach you. She taught me, and I know she will be an excellent teacher for you."

Harry looked sideways at the lithe figure smiling beside him. "Sir, what if I can't learn before the summers end?"

"That won't be a problem." She spoke up mischievously. "I will soon be a regular fixture at your school."

Harry looked at her in confusion as Dumbledore spoke. "Meet your new Defence against the Dark Arts Teacher."

"How did you manage to get Fudge to agree to that?" Harry asked in awe. "He wasn't too keen on a werewolf teaching, yet he'd allow a vampire?"

"As I said before," Illiana smiled. "I am only half vampire. My baser impulses do not rule me as they would one of full blood. This is a documented fact among the ministry."

"Fudge also has his own problems to contend with after the choices he previously made." Dumbledore sighed in disappointment. "He could hardly argue with my choice."

Harry smiled widely. "I accept then. Congratulations on your appointment." He shook Illiana's hand.

"Thank you, Harry," she smiled mysteriously. "Shall we get started then?"


	7. The Lady of the Lake

_Authors Note: Insert your favorite disclaimer here, its not mine. On to the good stuff now..._

**Mind Games**

Harry sat across from the beautiful vamp, nervous and shaky. It was one thing to match minds with the bat-like Snape; it was another thing entirely to match minds with a vampire. He could feel hysterical laughter bubbling up within him as he contemplated the thoughts that she could pull from his mind. He really did not want her to see some of the things he was currently thinking.

Illiana smirked as she watched Harry fidget nervously. She could see every thought and emotion cross his face, not even attempting to break into his mind. "Okay Harry, calm down." She smiled. "I'm not going to bite you."

He groaned at her pun, but relaxed despite himself. It was very hard to stay wary around such a vibrant charismatic person. She had all of the Dumbledore charm, and was beautiful to boot. "I didn't think you were able to perform Legilimency. Didn't you say that?"

"That's true. I am not a normal legilimens. However, I can teach you how to block it. I have my abilities to see into minds naturally. Unfortunately, I had to learn occlumency to protect myself from other vampires and wizard legilimens. You will learn well enough from me," she explained. "Now, tell me, what instruction did Professor Snape give you?"

"He just told me to clear my mind." Harry responded bitterly. "Didn't even tell me how."

Illiana nodded as if that were expected. "I am going to show you a different method. That method does work for some; however, I don't believe it will work for you. What I want you to do is to imagine a library."

A library?" Harry raised his eyebrow. "Why?"

"Trust me and just do as I say." She responded, smiling. "Imagine that every memory you have is a category in the library, every thought a book. I want you to take all of your secret thoughts and feelings and put them in a restricted section."

Harry furrowed his brow in concentration as a vision of Hogwart's library unfolded in his mind. He could see his thoughts categorized into aisles and books. The lurking restricted section at the back of the library held those of his thoughts he felt most at risk, like the prophecy. He walked the aisles, every now and then finding a book that he felt worked better in the restricted section. Soon he had an armload of books that he staggered with to the restricted section. The gates opened before him and he placed them in what he thought were logical places in the more private library.

"Now, Harry," he heard Illiana's voice from far away. "Once you have all your secrets in the restricted section, I want you to lock it. Padlock the gates, weld them shut, place a guard, do anything to keep those secrets away from the library."

Harry smiled as he imagined the gates into a giant steel door with a digital combination and retina scan lock. He was glad to see that all those spy movies Dudley watched were finally of value to him. He left his library with a mental image of a sleeping Fluffy to guard it.

He opened his eyes to a smiling Illiana. "Very good, Harry. I am going to attempt to find a secret now, just relax." He felt gentle probing, almost like whispers in his mind. They flickered through his surface thoughts, yet did not seem to get any further.

"Very good!" Illiana smiled broadly. "However, I would suggest that you also lock away any memories of Dudley's spy movies as well. Wouldn't want to give anyone a clue to your defenses. By the time we are done, all your thoughts, except the most mundane, like brushing your teeth, should be inside your restricted section. For now, however, I think we have done well enough. Continue moving all your thoughts before you go to bed. Once you have that mastered, I will show you how to build up a barrier to keep them out completely."

Thanks!" Harry grinned broadly. "It makes so much more sense this way. I'll work at it. When will you come back?"

I'll see you the day after tomorrow," She stood up, popping her back as she stretched. "Good night then."

Harry repeated the phrase and smiled goofily as she left. Leaning back in his chair, he was happy that things were finally starting to look up. Sighing he moved to straighten up the kitchen, his mind going over the lesson he had just received. He was very hopeful that Illiana's method would work better than Snape's had. He could already feel a marked difference. When working with Snape, Harry had always left with a splitting headache that made him feel weaker than he had before. Illiana's teachings made him feel strong and in control. It was a wonderful improvement.

Without thinking about it, he began to hum happily as he washed the few dishes in the sink, he couldn't actually remember the last time he had felt so carefree. He never noticed when his Uncle came behind him and reached for a teacup and began fixing himself tea. Harry later thought how typical it was for any calm emotion of his to be ruined by his family.

Vernon had watched the boy humming quietly as he worked before quietly reaching up a snagging a teacup from the cupboard while Harry was preoccupied. He fixed himself some tea and sat down to wait for the kettle to whistle, not really interested in provoking the boy in this place. Harry had, by now, noticed Vernon's arrival yet kept on cleaning. It seemed almost peaceful between them. If one who did not know the situation were to observe them, they would not see the taught string of tension that bound them.

When the kettle began whistling, Harry calmly removed the kettle from the heat and turned off the stovetop. He avoided eye contact with Vernon as he set the kettle on table, easily within his Uncle's grasp. He turned back to the dishes and busied himself with toweling off the wet flatware. He was wary anytime Vernon was this quiet. It was like the eye of the tornado. All of his instincts screamed at him to flee the room. Finally, he dried the last dish and moved toward the kitchen door. He never reached it.

Vernon began to take a sip of his scalding hot tea just as he watched the boy finish the last dish. He raised the delicate china to his lips and inhaled the soothing aroma of Darjeeling. It was then that the cup clamped porcelain teeth onto his nose. Vernon bellowed in outrage and then in pain as the scalding cup of coffee fell into his lap. He knew, knew, that the boy had something to do with this. "BOY!" His voice reverberated throughout the house, rousing Petunia and Dudley. "Look what you've done to me! You and your freakish friends!"

Harry attempted to squeeze out the door before Vernon could catch him. It was just his luck that Vernon would get one of the twin's nose biting teacups while he was in the room. All he wanted to do was escape as the burly man grabbed his collar and hauled him bodily back into the room. "I didn't do it," Harry gasped, stunned by the physical shock. "It wasn't my fault."

"Liar!" A purpling Vernon spun Harry around and pinned him to the wall, one meaty hand enclosing Harry's slender neck. "You have been nothing but a plague upon our family since your freak parents pissed off the wrong man. You have brought us nothing but misery!" Vernon squeezed Harry's throat.

Harry gasped and beat futilely at the raging man's hand. His air supply became shorter and shorter as Vernon squeezed harder. "Please…" Harry mouthed the words breathlessly as the hopelessness of the situation enclosed him and he thought longingly of Sirius. "Just…" Harry stopped as he was now dangling limply from Vernon's furious fist. "Kill me…."

"Beg me for you life boy! Your not worthy of the oxygen I breathe!" Vernon misinterpreted his plea.

"Let him go, Vernon!" Petunia was shocked and frightened. She fingered her bracelet worriedly as she walked into the explosive seen.

Vernon ignored her and squeezed tighter, smiling at the satisfying cracking noise that came from Harry.

Harry watched the world swim in front of him and smiled. He was going where people would care about him. As his vision melted into blackness, he frowned as he recognized a figure appear behind his uncle. Slipping into darkness, one word rang out and crushed Harry's hope.

"STUPIFY!" The spell shot at the bear like man's back and knocked him to the floor, leaving the teen's body to slide boneless down the wall. Severus Snape rushed to the prone teenager and began checking him over. He was not happy with what he found. "Some one will be here soon to take that man into custody," he spat the word at the sobbing woman in the corner. "I wouldn't touch him if I were you. Abusing a wizarding child is a very serious offense."

Petunia could only stare in shock as the potions master gathered the boy into his arms and headed into the living room. Without an incantation, he set a fire into the grate and tossed floo powder into the flames. "Headmaster's office, Hogwarts!" he snarled, as he adjusted his grip on a slipping Harry. He didn't even let Dumbledore talk when he saw the headmaster's face. "Send Fawkes to Headquarters, NOW!" He yelled. Dumbledore merely nodded. In a flash of flame, Fawkes appeared next to the incensed man. "Take us to the Hogwart's infirmary!" He grabbed the phoenix's tail, and once more, flame filled the room.

Grimmauld Place retained a shaking woman, an unconscious man, a confused whale of a boy, and an ignored shrieking portrait.

Waking Dreams

"How is he, Severus?" Dumbledore asked the pacing man.

"His larynx is crushed and there is damage to his vertebrae. That Muggle just picked him up and broke him." Snape wrung his hands in agitation. "I never knew."

"Don't blame yourself," Dumbledore sighed, looking every bit of his age. "Harry concealed it well."

"You were right." Snape's voice was agonized. "You were both right. He is not his father. He wasn't breathing Albus."

Dumbledore nodded, as if this were expected. "What will you do now, Severus?" He watched as Pomfrey bustled around the infirmary, wand waving and implements floating around the room.

Snape sighed as he looked into the old man's eyes. "What I must. What we all must."

Dumbledore smiled. "Very well," he turned his gaze back upon the healer. "What have you to report?"

Madame Pomfrey smiled grimly at the headmaster. "He's doing fine. I have healed the bones and repaired the tissue. He'll have some residual bruising for a bit, and a raspy voice, but other than that, there will be no lingering effects."

"Except for emotionally," Dumbledore looked at the sleeping boy. "You never have it easy, do you Harry?"

Harry awoke days later to the sight of a smiling potions professor. Harry was terrified. "How are you feeling, Potter?"

"Ummm, okay?" Harry croaked weakly. "Why are you here, sir?"

Snape frowned, wanting to lash out at the boy, restraining himself with effort. "I wanted to make sure you were doing well. It was touch and go there with you for awhile."

"Pardon my rudeness, Professor," Harry regarded Snape with suspicious eyes. "But why do you care. I would think that my death would please you."

"You know nothing about me, Potter." Snape seethed inwardly. "I do not derive pleasure from the pain of others. Why did you never tell anyone the extent of the abuse?"

Harry snorted. "Could have fooled me. As for never telling. Don't you think I tried? It isn't as if you would listen. You have hated me since the first moment you saw me. Dumbledore knows that they have locked me up and mistreated me, yet still he sends me back every summer. Even you have ignored what you have seen in my own mind. You can't blame this on me." Harry smiled ruefully.

Snape regarded the boy with cold eyes. "Very well. You need your rest. I will leave you. You are, of course, correct. I do not suppose I ever did give you a fair chance. Shall we start over then? If, by some miracle you manage to make it into my Advanced Potions class, I will not treat you differently than any other student. I owe you that much."

Harry waited for the catch. When nothing more was forthcoming from the stoic man, he nodded hesitantly. "Thank you, I would like that."

Snape nodded uneasily and left the room without speaking. Harry rolled his eyes. Snape might feel guilty for now, but he was still Snape.

The days passed by, the Weasleys had paid Harry a visit in the infirmary twice. They had been unusually subdued, due to the nature of his injuries. Mrs. Weasley had sobbed when she had seen him, but had not actually said anything. No one knew what to say in this kind of a situation. Ron, clueless as always, had merely patted Mrs. Weasley on the back awkwardly. Very awkwardly. Harry had felt a guilty sort of relief when they left.

Illiana had visited every night; Harry was surprised until she let him know why. Madame Pomfrey had been furious that the woman had Harry working on occlumency while still under treatment, yet Dumbledore insisted. After three nights, Harry finally felt a little relief from the constant ache of his scar. Overall, Harry felt as though his entire hospital stay was a bit like a dream. When Harry was finally released, he was more than a little lost. He knew he would not be returning to Grimmauld Place while the Dursley's were still in residence. Surprisingly, he had Snape to thank for that. More of his guilt complex at work. Harry found himself in a spare bedroom close to the teacher's wing of the school. It was spacious and had a great view of the Forbidden Forest. Harry was happy there. It felt like home.

**Spirited Away**

It was two weeks since the attack on Privet Drive. Harry found himself wandering around the grounds, lost in thought. After a midnight tea party with Headmaster Dumbledore, (the man really was quite mad), Harry learned of the fate of his uncle. Apparently, Vernon had not been tried in the courts. Lupin, though seemingly mild mannered, had went berserk upon hearing on the detestable man's actions. Vernon was currently being treated in the same wing of St. Mungo's that Gilderoy Lockhart resided in. Nobody bothered to press charges against Lupin, not even Petunia Dursley. Luckily, Dudley had not been in the room when Lupin had found the still unconscious form of Vernon Dursley.

Thoughts of Petunia did occupy Harry's mind, yet that wasn't the only thing he worried about now. Sirius's death and thoughts of the prophecy plagued him much more. He had finally given up on the thought of Sirius coming back. The Daily Prophet finally convinced him that Sirius was truly gone. In a recent Death Eater attack in Marlborough, an off duty Auror had been the first to spot the masked wizards near a local historical sight. The Auror had called in to report the attack. Nearly a dozen trained Aurors had recognized Peter Pettigrew during the attack. With the reported sighting of the dead man, the minister had reluctantly granted Sirius with a post-humous pardon. Harry was more than a little bitter. Sirius was finally cleared, and he would never know.

It was these thoughts that brought Harry out onto the Hogwart's grounds, wandering in contemplation. To be safe, he carried both of his wands with him. Honestly though, he just enjoyed holding his new wand. It was quite beautiful and he felt safer carrying it. It seemed almost made for him. Here on school grounds, he was allowed to perform magic, yet had been nervous to test his new wand. He rambled around the lake, gazing at it. Its dark red wood seemed stained with history. He wondered who had owned it, used it, before he had.

"Twas Godric Gryffindor's wand, though it was made for you." The voice floated on the breeze, answering the question he hadn't asked.

Harry looked around him wildly, not seeing anyone near him. He spun around, crouched low in a position of defense, both wands at the ready, his original wand in his right hand, and his new wand in his left. Power thrummed through him as both wands sang to his blood. "Where are you?" He growled.

Tinkling laughter reached his ears. "You _are _quite powerful," the voice seemed to smile. "Emrys was right about you. I am behind you."

Harry spun back around, facing the lake with confused wariness. He saw nothing but the rippling water. His eyes widening as the water began to lap quickly against the shore as some _apparition_ began to emerge from the waves. Before his eyes, air and water coalesced into the stunning image of a woman. Her body seemed garbed in water as her gauzy blue dress flowed and rippled around her with the wind. Long midnight hair flowed about her fluidly, flowing across porcelain flesh and framing emerald eyes.

"Who are you?" Harry's breathe caught in his throat at the vision before him.

"I have many names, though you may call me Nimue." Her voice rang musically, like wind chimes in a breeze. "Come, dear knight, I have much to teach you." She reached for him, her arms seeming to clasp around him, though she still stood over the lake's water.

Harry felt himself being pulled at and struggled in vain. It was as if the wind had lifted him and pulled him to the middle of the lake, and soon he was sinking fast into its depths. His last sight was of the horrified face of Dumbledore racing toward him from across the schools grounds before the water closed over his head.

_Author's note again: Thanks to fhippogriff, harm marie, azntgr01, eskaybe4, and charmedsisters for the reviews. This story is finally starting to take off. I have enjoyed looking through my stats and seeing all you wonderful people who have added me to your favorites list. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Now that all the groundwork is layed out, hopefully this story will move and update a lot quicker. I have been thinking about starting a yahoo group for this but haven't made up my mind yet. If I do, I'll be able to upload some artwork for it. If you think this is a good idea, leave me a review, either yay or nay. I have a rough sketch of Illiana's character done and I am thinking of drawing Nimue. Questions and comments are always appreciated and I will answer them in a timely manner if not when I update. Thanks again for reading._

_Imbrium_


	8. Water Fowl

_**Authors Note:** I hope everyone enjoyed HBP as much as I did. This story is officially an AU I suppose. Some elements from HBP may be incorporated into future chapters. Thankyou all for your continued support. I hope you enjoy this chapter._

**Chapter 8**

**The Lady of the Lake**

Harry thrashed violently against the woman's mysterious power, the water closing in over his head resolutely. He took a deep breath of air and held it, his weak swimming ability panicking him. The strange woman shook her head at him ruefully and gestured around herself. Harry realised that they were inside a bubble of energy that kept the water away from them. Aside from a few splashes, he wasn't even wet. Nimue giggled at his look of confusion as the bubble descended into the murky depths of the lake. Nimue seemed to sink into a trance of concentration. Her watery dress rippled around her like waves. She almost seemed to fade into the fluid around her. Harry was almost certain that she was a part of the current. Like a modern dryad. As she concentrated, Harry took the time to look around him.

Although he had been in the lake during the Tri-wizard tournament, Harry didn't really recognize anything that was below the surface. It was an entirely different world. Above the waves, on dry land, the water seemed a glassy, smooth, blue ripple; a reflection of the sky. Below the waves, the blurry water was a siphon of light. A rippled spot of sunlight could be seen high overhead as the water closed around them, cushioning them as the world grew much darker. He watched that tiny pinprick of light fade, it seemed so far away. The silence of the water surrounded him. Not even the sound of Mermish reached them; he was so very far away from everything.

It was only after five minutes of descent, that the water began to lighten again. Harry glanced around him yet didn't see anything. Nimue gestured with a pale hand below them. Harry looked between his feet and gasped at the site of the crystalline structure that grew in size beneath them. The bubble floated down gently toward the entrance and entered into a set of huge double doors, dissipating at the entrance slowly, as if merging with the magic of the building. The building itself seemed alive, it reached out its magic toward Harry, testing and assessing him. It moved through his body like an electric current.

They passed into a giant corridor, the water staying behind, like a wall. Curious, Harry poked at the rippling wall and ended up with a wet finger. His head hurt as he contemplated how it was possible. He glanced at Nimue with the question in his eyes. Nimue regarded him with her mysterious gaze and moved onward into the corridor. Harry followed, at a loss of what else to do. He still gripped his wands within his hands, though had forgotten he held him. They moved through many hallways and rooms until they reached a large bedroom with a crystalline four-post bed within it. The whole palace seemed to be made of crystal, or glass. Harry looked around him in confusion, noticing a wardrobe full of men's clothes and a crystal desk prepared with many parchments, inks, and quills. Clearly, Nimue had been expecting a visitor.

"Who are you?" Harry's voice was husky with awe.

"I am Nimue, as I told you before," her voice rippled around him. "In tales of old, I was known as the Lady of the Lake."

Harry goggled at her, "You mean, like Merlin and Arthur stuff?"

She shook her head ruefully. "Yes, that is what I meant. Please sit," she gestured to the bed as she took the desk chair, her dress melding into the translucency of the crystal it brushed. "I have brought you here, because you are the one of legend. Many years ago, Emrys spoke of your coming. He taught me all he knew so that I might prepare you for the coming trials. You will be here for quite awhile. There is much that you shall learn."

Harry felt a well of panic filling within him. "I can't stay here! My friends will go ballistic if I go missing for a long time. They'll think I was captured by one of Voldemort's minions. They might do something crazy!"

Nimue smiled wryly. "Time moves differently here in this crystal palace. Hopefully, you will be prepared enough to return to the surface by the beginning of your school term," she frowned in thought, "although, you should return here on your breaks. Their isn't much time to train you. The darkness is closing in on your world at a remarkable pace."

"They will still worry." Harry muttered, annoyed. "And, I will miss them…" he whispered quietly.

Nimue's frown softened as she reached toward Harry and laid a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "I will allow you to speak to them. You deserve the chance to say goodbye."

Harry smiled shyly at the beautiful woman. "Thank you. You don't know what this means to me."

Nimue smiled bigger as she rose gracefully from the chair. "This is your room for now." She gestured around the large room, "follow me and I will show you the rest of the palace. We will start your training tonight. Unfortunately, we are a little pressed for time; I wish your wand had found you sooner." Nimue grimaced. "Hopefully, Emrys will find the _time_ to visit and help with your training." She led the way out of the room as she spoke, heading down another glass like corridor.

Harry hastened to catch up with her. "That's the second time you've said that name. Who exactly is Emrys?"

Nimue regarded him with wide eyes, "You do not know? Emrys is the greatest wizard of all time. He, like I, goes by many names." She smiled at his confusion. "The name you best know him by is Merlin."

Harry stopped in shock. "Merlin? Isn't he dead? How could I ever meet him?"

She smiled mischievously at him. "As I said before, time is different here. Emrys was a very powerful sorcerer as well as a time walker. He created this place."

"But… How could you have known him?" Harry looked at her suspiciously. "Nobody lives this long."

"Who said I was living." She continued down the corridor.

**The Headmaster's Office**

Dumbledore sat at his desk, his head in his hands. Within his mind he replayed the sight of Harry being taken. He watched as the boy's terrified face slipped below the waves and out of his hands. He had wronged Harry in so many ways, and now he feared that he would never make up for it. He only hoped that he could find Harry and apologize before it was too late, if it wasn't already.

The Weasleys were currently on their way to Hogwarts. The formidable Mrs. Weasley wasn't very happy with the headmaster. Dumbledore wasn't looking forward to seeing her or her hot tempered children. Explaining how Harry could be taken right beneath his nose wouldn't be easy. Maybe if he'd been younger, quicker, or healthier.

Dumbledore sighed and stood to pace around the sanctuary of his office. Too many questions and worries plagued him. He swore that if Harry were to come back, he'd turn over a new leaf. Fawkes trilled happily as though supporting his master's thoughts. Dumbledore smiled at his pet and began the long wait for the arrival of the Weasleys, firm in his resolve that everything would end happily.

Severus Snape paced his own chambers, murmurs of _idiotic boy _and _foolish old man_ tumbling from his lips, where, gratefully, no one could hear him. After awaiting a summons that never came, he lost his patience and stalked out of the dungeons, running into the Weasley family near the entrance to Dumbledore's quarters. He was amused to notice that all of the Weasley's were unnaturally red. He was very grateful, that at least this time; their wrath wasn't directed at him. They barely even acknowledged Severus's presence except to nod and stock past him once the gargoyle had moved aside. Snape followed in an unnatural good humor.

Upstairs, Dumbledore stood to welcome his guests, his customary twinkle missing from his warm gaze. He watched in expertly disguised horror as no less than seven Weasleys tromped into his office, followed by a smirking Professor Snape. Dumbledore squared his shoulders and readied himself for the inquisition.

Mrs. Weasley opened her mouth to begin her tirade but was silenced by an odd sight. A large bubble containing and envelope was wafting lazily into the office through the open window. She pointed toward the bubble behind Dumbledore and he swung around startled. The bubble floated toward him and settled into his hands with a cartoon like pop.

Dumbledore held the envelope in his hands gingerly, his eyes wide with hope as he broke the seal. He regarded the contents for a moment and turned toward the group within his office with a serene smile, and began reading.

_Dear Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape, Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Bill, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny,_

_Don't panic, I am fine. I am currently very close by, in fact. I ask that you do not try to find me._

_I have been taken to the home of Nimue. She is the Lady of the Lake of legend and has agreed to train and teach me in order to prepare me. I will be done hopefully a week or two before school starts, and expect to be there for the Sorting Feast. I do, however; have a favor to ask. I need my stuff brought from headquarters and to the edge of the lake in two days time. _

_I am quite safe where I am. No one can get past Nimue's enchantments except for Merlin himself. Please don't worry about me._

_Ginny, if you would look after Hedwig until school starts, I would appreciate it. _

_Everything will be fine here, and I hope to come back to you healed and happy. Professor Dumbledore, if you would please discuss with those involved with the Department of Mysteries that which we discussed afterwards, I would appreciate it. I would actually like to request that all involved in that horrible night be brought to Hogwarts for the summer for their own safety, as well as training opportunity._

_I shall try to keep in touch with you as often as I can, however; Nimue has pointed out that time is different here. I will see you in two days time when I retrieve my personal items._

_Please try not to be to upset with me. This needs to be done, and I couldn't be safer anywhere else._

_Sincerely,_

_Harry_

Dumbledore set the letter aside thoughtfully. He looked into the Weasleys shocked faces and smiled once more. "Harry will be fine where he is. I agree with his decision to stay there. I also agree with his suggestions as to you," he gestured toward the children. "We will all gather here in two days hence. I suggest you come prepared to stay for awhile. Don't worry about school things as of yet, we will take care of that later."

Ginny and Ron whooped and danced around each other, both relieved to find Harry safe and excited about having Hogwarts all to themselves for the summer. Mrs. Weasley merely frowned in thought, too upset to really argue with the Headmaster. Snape looked as though he'd been on the receiving end of Ron's slug curse.

It was only once everyone had filed down the stairs and out into the summer evening that Dumbledore turned weary worried eyes onto the phoenix perched beside him. "I suppose the heir has been found then," he shook his head sadly. "I hope that your prophecy rings true."

Fawkes merely preened and trilled a low happy tune.

**In Deep Water**

Harry panted, exhausted. He had spent the last three days doing rigorous strength and endurance training. He had never imagine that such a sweet looking woman could be such a monster. Sighing, he slumped against a cool crystal wall as he drank deeply of a bottle of water he had nearby. He tipped his head back and allowed his eyes to close for a moment.

"You aren't finished with this segment. No naps." Nimue's stern voice reached his weary ears.

He sighed again, even his ears were weary. "When can I contact my friends?" He sighed, again. "They must be worried about me by now."

Nimue shook her head in amusement as she entered the makeshift gymnasium. "You have only been gone a day up there. But if it will make you feel better, I will show you a charm to send a letter to them. However, you must remember, time moves differently. You can't send them letters everyday, or they'll receive a letter three times a day from you. You need to make sure you space them correctly."

"I will," Harry sat up eagerly, weariness forgotten. "Can we send them a letter now?"

"Yes, Harry." Nimue watched as the boy clambered to his feet quickly and beckoned her out of the room.

"Come on then!" His excitement bubbled over causing Nimue to giggle.

She followed him out of the room, heading for his chambers to write his letters. All that remained was his water bottle, slowly leaking onto the crystal floor and absorbing into the smooth surface.

_**Authors note 2: Review responses...**_

Dragonero: thankyou for the review

Lil' Brother: Tanks much

Charmedsisters: I appreciate your continued support and reviews

fhippogriff: more of the dress, as per request. Nimue isn't really a spirit, no is she living. You will, of course, find out more later. If you'd like more on the dress, I would be happy to oblige.

Nightwing 509: Thanks for the review, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.


End file.
